Dark Collision
by Kishadow
Summary: "I, the 'Earthling', was the alien here. But just as they healed me of my injuries, so I hoped I could repay them. I am a Marine, after all. But I found much more than new allies here. I found hope of peace." Being edited for mistakes
1. Meetings and Greetings

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so some constructive criticism would be very nice. The characters might be a little out of character, but again, please correct me where I'm off. This chapter is a little bit before the episode 'Storm Over Ryloth'. Please, no flames.

I don't own anything except Kaitlyn.

Rewriting. First draft is always crap. So I'm going back and editing.

* * *

><p>I'm a US Marine, which doesn't earn me many points where I am. In a cell. Held by the freaking terrorists I was supposed to have captured. Irony, right? Somehow, I noticed. They want me to tell them something I don't know.<p>

I'm one of the toughest marines, but there's only so much more I can take before I give up. I've had to be tough to gain any respect in the Corps. In the end, it made me sergeant. And I'm proud. That also happens to be one of my numerous faults.

I always went out on missions even when I wasn't supposed to, because I'm a woman. But command noticed I never lost anyone, so I never got in trouble. I was he only one that ever got hurt. But it usually wasn't that bad.

Usually.

Anyways, after my latest 'interrogation', they dropped me in a cell, and I fell asleep, after randomly daydreaming about Star Wars. It's one of my guilty pleasures, besides chocolate. I was addicted to the way it always seemed to have a happy ending, even though everyone went through a whole load of crap. It made me hope I'd get out, and have a happy ending of my own here. Even though I probably wouldn't. They hadn't sent anybody yet, and I don't think they ever will. I'm starting to lose hope. _This can't go on much longer, can it?_

As I dozed off, I though I heard laughter, and someoe speaking about a new toy, but I slept anyways.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of voices…. speaking English? The terrorists NEVER spoke English around us. I struggled to open my eyes, and I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Rest little one. You look like you've been through much," a voice ordered, albeit gently and kindly.<p>

"That's an understatement," I snorted, but paused and asked, "Who are you and where the heck am I? The last thing I remember is being thrown into a cell than falling asleep." I managed to focus on the speaker, and saw a middle-aged man with reddish air and a beard and mustache, leaning forward slightly.

He leaned back, and I groaned and sat up. I shook my head groggily, and muttered curses to myself about my current condition.

The bearded guy opened his mouth to speak when a younger guy with shaggy dirty blond hair and a scar running through one of his blue eyes walked in. He looked at me and snorted, "She's as bad as Captain Rex." He growled, "You look like you got hit by a star destroyer, and you're already trying to get up."

I raised an eyebrow and snapped, "_She_ has a name, thank you very much. I'm Kaitlyn. And I hate sitting around."

"Ignore him. He annoys everybody, as he prefers to think with his lightsaber," the bearded man remarked, earning an exasperated glare from the younger guy. He continued, "I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is General Anakin Skywalker, my former padawan. You are currently aboard the Resolute, Anakin's flagship."

_No way. Star Wars characters? I don't think this is a dream; the effects of the painkillers are too accurate to be a dream. Huh. This could be fun_. I nodded and then asked, "How did I get here?"

"Fives was on a mission and found you, and commed us. We told him to bring you back. That was two days ago. But you seem…odd. Important somehow, but odd. The Force tells me you're definitely not from around here," Anakin said.

I frowned as my stomach rumbled. I hadn't gotten the opportunity to eat much when I was with al-Queda, and after being out for two days, I was especially hungry. I looked up at the two Jedi, and replied, "Oh, I am definitely not from around here. A different universe, or even dimension, maybe, I don't know. But in my world, you two are just stories, made up for entertainment. Sometimes, the stories get…dark." I glanced at Anakin. His reaction was not what I though it would be. I need to stop having expectations, though.

He grinned, "So we're in stories in your world, where we don't even exist? That's awesome."

I smirked, "Do you really crash ships that much?"

Kenobi burst out laughing, and Anakin's delighted look soured. Another, rougher, chuckle sounded from the doorway.

I mentally reminded myself that I was injured and my reflexes were dimmed. However, my pride was still hurt, as I hadn't even noticed him watching. I looked up and saw a guy, obviously a soldier, wearing armor, white decorated with blue. He held a helmet under his right arm. I mentally grinned to myself. _He's cute._

The trooper looked at me with amber eyes and smiled, "Yes, he does crash _a lot_ of ships."He added, with a glance at General Skywalker, "With all due respect, sir." He looked at the various bruises that showed on my lower arms, as the grey shirt I was wearing wasn't long sleeved. "I assume your injuries happened while you were in your world though?"

I nodded, and grimaced as I began the story, "Back home, I was military, but for the last, I think, 5 months I was captured. We had a turncoat, and they knew where our patrol was going to be. We were hit with an IED, and it was chaos from then out. I was knocked unconscious, and then next thing I know I'm being tortured for information I didn't have." I looked down, and muttered, mostly to myself, "No one came. They didn't come."

He looked awkward, and murmured, "I'm sure they had a reason for not coming. Maybe they didn't know where you were, or if you were still alive. Did the people who captured you usually keep prisoners?" I remembered though, that clones were almost never found. Usually, because no one made an effort to find them.

I looked up, and gave a half-smile. "I never though of it that way before. They usually didn't keep prisoners. And we never really had any luck finding the enemy." I felt oddly comforted by the cool logic.

He nodded, "I'm Captain Rex. Torrent Company, 501st." He hesitated, "How many times were clones mentioned in those stories, in your world?"

"Many times. The 501st was mentioned most often. Along with Anakin." I looked over at Anakin, and grinned. "There were plenty of stories Anakin crashed ships in."

Rex and Kenobi both grinned at Anakin's embarrassment. Rex looked at Anakin, and said, "Admiral Yularen wants you on the bridge. He wants to know what you plan to do about the blockade over Ryloth." Rex's gaze slid over to me, "It would be helpful if some of your stories went into the future. Commander Tano, General Skywalker's padawan, is leading a squadron for the first time today."

I hesitated, and then replied, "They do." I didn't bother to elaborate, and, thinking about a blockade over Ryloth brought back a sharp memory of listening to Anakin comfort his padawan. "You'll win this battle, and Ryloth will be freed. But there's a lot of things. Casualties? Don't know. Ships lost? Don't know. There I things I can't say for sure." I didn't want to elaborate.

Rex grumbled something about me being as hard to understand as Master Yoda.

"I'm not that hard to understand, you just have to listen and think a bit." I growled. It would be a stupid idea to make an enemy of the Captain, and my voice softened, "There is generally a method to my madness, and I would never leave a soldier behind. Ever. I won't do that to anyone else. However, I'm not in command here, and I should not be making decisions because I am new here, and I don't fully understand your ways."

He nodded, accepting what I said, and looked at Anakin, "Should I tell Yularen you'll be up on the bridge shortly?"

"No, Rex, I'll go now." Anakin looked at me. "Rest. You'll be no good at all if you try to get up."

I sighed and let my head fall back on the pillow. Kenobi followed them out, using the Force to flick the lights off. I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

It wasn't lost on me that it was the first time I'd slept in a bed since I'd been captured.

I gave the pillow a hug.

_I love you, pillow._

* * *

><p>"You think she's pretty Rex" Anakin teased, "I saw the way you watched her." He chuckled as his captain's thoughtful expression turned indignant, and his golden eyes glittered angrily.<p>

"Oh quit teasing, Anakin. I still wonder how you, my former padawan, turned out like you did. And you're just mad that they know how much you like to crash ships. She does seem wise for her age though- and a soldier at that. This could get interesting." Kenobi mused, effectively stopping Rex from grumbling at his general.

Anakin sighed, "Rex, you're dismissed."

The captain nodded grumpily, and turned towards the mess hall.

Kenobi watched him go, and then remarked, "She has a powerful Force signature. I'm glad Fives found her, and not the Separatists. And we may have to worry about the Sith finding out we have a Force user who cannot protect herself at the moment and who knows very little of our world, besides what she's heard in stories, which may not even be totally true. Although, you do crash ships a lot. However, she seems wise enough to trust her instincts."

The young Jedi frowned, "Drop the crashing ships. Although, if the there is stories about us in her world, don't you think there's stories about the Seppies in her world, too?"

Anakin's former master nodded thoughtfully, wondering at Anakin's sudden new observational abilites, and Anakin walked off towards his quarters.

_Odd. Anakin usually rushes in without think, not observes._

_I'm surprised he caught that._

* * *

><p>Fives looked up at the captain with a questioning look on his face as Rex sat down with him, Cody, Waxer, Boil, and Echo in the mess. Rex chuckled and cut off Fives as he opened his mouth to speak, "She'll be fine. Her name's Kaitlyn." He snorted and continued, "She's also military."<p>

Rex's five brothers looked at him with shock. Cody was the first to speak, "But she was so thin. And she looked like she was hit by a star destroyer."

"Tortured for the last five months. They were betrayed." Rex scowled as he sat down, crossing his arms as he leaned on the table.

Echo's eyes widened and his brother's just looked grim. Cody stabbed at the food on his tray venomously, and then spoke, "I talked to General Kenobi before he went in to talk to her. He said something about Kaitlyn seeming not from this world, galaxy, whatever. It might be interesting to hear what she says about the differences in our militaries."

Rex's scowl slowly turned into a grin, and his eyes focused again on his brothers. He smugly said, "In her galaxy, apparently they have stories about us. She said the 501st was mentioned a lot. She also asked General Skywalker if he really crashed ships that much."

At the last sentence, Fives, Waxer, and Boil broke into hoots of laughter, while Cody and Echo tried in vain to keep a straight face. Eventually, their snickers joined the others.

"Also, General Skywalker had to practically order her to stay sitting down in medbay. She seemed a bit disoriented, but she also said the last thing she remembered before waking up in medbay was being thrown into a cell. Poor kid's been through heck. She looks young, too."

The soldiers settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, until Fives comlink beeped. "General," he questioned.

"Fives, I want you and Echo guarding Kaitlyn's room. She has a powerful Force signature, and I don't want seppies trying anything." Anakin sounded grumpy, and Rex wondered briefly if somehow the Jedi knew what he had just told his brothers about the crashing ships.

"Sure thing General," Fives answered. The clones exchanged looks. "If she's a force user then this could get exciting." Rex muttered.

"We serve with General Skywalker. Things are always exciting," Fives replied cheekily.


	2. Talking With Fives

**Author's Note:** I need to thank WrittenInTheStars14, as it has come to my attention that you have to be a guy to be a Navy SEAL. This annoys me, but I'm glad, and thankful, that this came to my attention now, instead of say, a while in. I'm very sorry about the confusion, but just think of Kaitlyn as a Marine now. I rewrote the first chapter so that Kaitlyn was a Marine.

I also want to thank Liontalon, as I loved the phrase 'Air Skywalker', and I had to use it in my fanfic, even if I switched the words.

Lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson.

Again, I don't own anything except Kaitlyn.

Rewrite, rewrite, rewrite.

* * *

><p>Fives and Echo waited outside Kaitlyn's medbay room, exchanging looks every so often and watching the other clones walk by. Echo, surprisingly, was the first to break the silence, and said, "Is she pretty? I mean, what does she look like?"<p>

"She'll be pretty once she fills out. She was real thin. Bruises all over, too. And I was too busy trying to get her back alive to get a good look at her. She was dirty, too." Fives' eyes seemed to defocus and cloud over.

Echo nodded, and watched a gold tinted trooper of the 212th hurry by. His head tilted downwards as he listened to comm chatter. Some of it was about the recent battle, and some was about the General's reckless tactics.

"Hey Echo, Fives. Skyguy sent me to check on Kaitlyn." Ashoka muttered, walking up to the two brothers quietly. She looked upset. Fives frowned. He had heard chatter over the clone's helmet comms about the _Defender _being evacuated, and the Separatist trap.

Echo spoke over the helmet comms, so that only Fives could hear, "I heard she lost most of her squadron in the trap. Must be why she looks upset."

Fives gave a small nod, then looked at Ashoka and said, "You can go in, of course, sir. If she's awake, can you tell me, Commander?" Fives unsuccessfully tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice. He was still new to the 501st, and he didn't know Commander Tano very well. but she had heard how much she seemed to care about her men.

"Course, Fives." Tano nodded and padded into the room.

* * *

><p>Bored, I sang quietly to myself. Most people said I was good, but if you ask me? Not so good.<p>

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray  
><em>

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away"_

A new voice broke into my thoughts, "You're good." I looked up and saw a togruta youngling standing near the foot of the hospital bed.

"I guess."

"You should have more faith in yourself. Though, I should be telling myself that."

"What happened? And who are you?" I could guess, but I wanted to be sure.

"I'm Ashoka**. **I lost most of my squadron in the separatist trap."

"That sucks, and unfortunately, I can match that story. I'm military."

"My master told me. I'm Skywalker's apprentice. But I call him Skyguy. What did you do, in the military?" I noticed she didn't ask me to elaborate on what I said about matching her story. Good.

"I was a marine, and I specialized as a tactician, but I helped a lot with the medics, because I helped out a lot with animals before I joined the army. A lot of first aid between animals and humans is the same. I learned a lot alongside the medics, too, by watching. Read a lot and they in turn started to trust me to help patch up others. Only did real basic stuff though."

She nodded. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Oh I forgot! Fives wanted to know if it was okay with you if he came in and checked on you." Her expression changed for a second, and she asked shyly, "Could you sing something else? Like what is one of your favorite songs?"

I went silent for a second, and then started to sing the same song, since it was stuck in my head,

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray  
><em>

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away"_

She grinned. "Thanks. You should sing more."

"Yes, but I like to sing along to songs, and I'm pretty sure the songs I know don't exist here. that one was just stuck in my head."

"Hmm. True. I'm gonna go get Fives, before I forget again." She padded quickly out of the room, and a couple seconds later, a clone walked in. I noticed he wasn't wearing his ARC armor, and then mentally smacked myself. The blockade over Ryloth had just been broken through, and the separatists hadn't attacked Kamino yet. _You idiot_, I scolded myself.

He took off his helmet, and we locked gazes. He chuckled, startling me for a second, and then questioned, "What's this I hear about you teasing the general about his record of crashing ships?"

"I though it was a habit, not a record," I retorted, "I've heard enough stories, and I pity anyone who has to fly Skywalker Air"

He looked delighted and replied, "You have a sense of humor! That's awesome!"

"Were you expecting me to not have a sense of humor? Is it because I'm military? Oh, wait. We're both military!" I replied wryly, my hazel eyes glittering. I brushed a hand through my hair, tucking it behind my ear, wincing as my bruises protested.

He chuckled. "What did you do in the military?"

"I was a marine. I helped a lot with the medics, like small basic stuff, because I helped out a lot with animals before I joined the army. A lot of first aid between animals and humans is the same. I learned a lot alongside the medics, too, by watching. Read a lot and they in turn started to trust me to help patch up others. However, I did best with tactics and strategy."

"How well can you fight?" I rolled my eyes

"I can fight well enough in hand-to-hand. I'm no sniper, but I generally hit what I aim at. I was good enough to be promoted to sergeant. I've been in the military for…4 years. Went to West Point before that, which is also why I was able to gain a relatively high rank a lot quicker."

At his questioning look, I added, "West Point was a military academy. Usually army people went there, but there were a couple other marines, like me, and there was a few going into the navy. The air force kids went to the US Air Force Academy."

"Your military is quite different. So civvies make up the army?" He was frowning. I guess it was a new concept for him.

"Mm-hmm. And our military is broken up into five branches. Air Force, Army, Navy, Marines, and Coast Guard. We don't have space travel, but we have jets, also called aircraft, airplanes, and planes. They fly above land and fight, drop bombs, do recon, and stuff like that. The civilian types can be used to transport goods for trade, or deliver mail, or people travel on them."

I gave a slight smile and continued, "My personal favorite was the F-22 Raptor. A single pilot flew it, and it was designed as an air superiority fighter, but it had additional capabilities that include ground attack, electronic warfare, and signals intelligence roles. It had stealth technology, which, to us, means it doesn't show up on radar, and it's harder to hit by heat-seeking missiles. Also, noise and radio emissions levels were controlled." My voice became highere pitched as I talked about something that was, in my mind at least, one of the most amazing jets ever.

"Do all people in your world talk this much?" Fives raised an eyebrow.

I covered my mouth, as I snickered. "No. It was by not talking that I got all these bruises anyway. Speaking of which, how long do I have to stay in here, and when can I eat? I'm starving! Literally. I haven't eaten in like 3 days. And just so you know, I talk a lot when I'm hungry."

Fives scowled. "I noticed" He pressed a button on his wrist and asked, "Hey Kix, Kaitlyn wants to know how long until she can eat, and how long until she gets out of medbay. Also, she says she hasn't eaten for three days." His eyes narrowed as he mentionned the last part, and it was a little bit before Kix responded. In the back of my mind, I wondered if he was the medic that I'd snapped at earlier.

"She can get out when I say so. And she can probably eat in a little needs to sleep first. Tell her to eat slow and take it easy." Kix replied, his voice somewhat distorted.

_He was_ so_ the one I snapped at._

I nodded and lay back on top of the pillow. "Th-th-thanks Fives," I yawned.

I heard him chuckle. "Get some sleep Kait'_ika_."

I looked at him sharply and asked, "What did you call me?"

"Kait'_ika_? It means little Kaitlyn, in Mando'a. Some brother's speak it, others don't. Some of us just use various phrases. Jango Fett, who we were cloned from, was Mandalorian. Get some rest. I'll wake you when Rex gets down here. Although, I do have to warn you, mess food isn't the best."

"I'll risk it," I muttered as I gave into my exhaustion. I'd had plenty of MRE's before.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! I was worried posting my first fanfic, but your reviews gave me the courage I needed to continue.<p> 


	3. What Did You Mean?

Author's Note: In retrospect, I should have had the first section in the first chapter, but just know that it's going on when Kaitlyn first appears. Then, at Rex's point of view, it's after she wakes up, and back in chronological order.

I don't own anything except Kaitlyn.

* * *

><p>A beacon of light suddenly broke the darkness. It was small, but ripples of change threatened his looming darkness. Darth Sidious' yellow eyes opened as he felt the Dark Side shiver. He could sense the spark's current state of vulnerability. <span>She could be a powerful ally if turned, but I can sense that she knows, she knows who I am, and she knows what will end the war… <span>

I cannot risk my plans being ruined. If she will not turn, she will die. And she must be away from the Jedi.

* * *

><p>(Rex's POV)<p>

The chancellor appeared interested as General Skywalker told him, and the council about Kaitlyn. I noticed Ashoka hide a yawn behind her hand, and her eyes had a slight glaze over them. I wished I could zone out, as I had already heard all of this before, but as Captain, I had to pay attention. She had a little bit of slack, as she was Skywalker's Padawan, and as his Padawan, it was widely expected, and known, that she was a rulebreaker, and lax with protocol.

Suddenly the ship shuddered as it dropped out of hyperspace. The Chancellor bid his goodbyes and ended his transmission.

Luminara looked at Skywalker and said, "If she knows where, and how this war will end, and who the Sith Lords are, then she should tell us."

Kenobi broke in, "I asked. She looked miserable and looked away, wouldn't meet my eyes. Then she said something about a betrayal. She also said the Republic would win yet lose. Then she told me we already know who the Sith lord is, and that we have been told."

The Generals and Commander Tano had been going down and talking to her every so often. She had now been awake for a couple hours. I had only talked to her the one time, but this was interesting. _She knows how the war will end? When will it end? And what did she mean about a betrayal? And what is winning yet losing?_ I decided to ask her as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>I glared at the medic. "Can I leave yet?"<p>

"Force," he muttered, "You never give up. For the hundredth time, you will stay here."

"But I'm tired of sitting around!" At this I heard a chuckle, poorly disguised as a cough, and I looked up and saw Captain Rex, his light brown eyes glinting with amusement.

His amusement quickly faded though, the glint becoming storm clouds. "Kix, I need a word with Kaitlyn."

"Yes sir." Kix padded out, casting a glare over his shoulder at me as he left.

"Am I in trouble for something? Because what ever it is, I didn't do it. Everyone is insistent on keeping me trapped in this room." I _really _didn't like the look in the Captain's gaze.

Rex chuckled. "You sound like Commander Tano after she flooded the General's 'fresher."

_I really don't like this similarity._ "I have been sitting in this bed with Kix yelling at me every time I freaking move! I didn't do it. What are you worried about? Was it something I said?"

He looked serious again and said, "It's more like what you're not saying that I'm worried about. What did you mean by the republic winning yet losing? When does the war end? And what did you mean by a betrayal?"

_Oh. This. Great._ "I do have my reasons for not telling. One, the stories that describe the future might not even be accurate. So what I tell you might not even happen. Also, if I tell, things could get worse, which always seems to be what happens, or they could get better, which seems to be rare. Things are bad for 20, 25 years, and then all of the Sith are dead and everyone's happy. For a little bit at least. Things could very well get worse. But, if the stories are true, then the war will end in two and a half years. What I meant about the winning yet losing was that the republic wins the war, but they lose something important. And a betrayal is a betrayal."

Rex opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a piercing klaxon alarm. His comm sounded, and I heard Skywalker's voice, straining to be heard over the shrills of the alarm, "Rex! We're under attack by the Seppies! They've launched boarding ships! Stay with Kaitlyn, make sure she's safe, I'm sending Ashoka, Cody, Waxer, Boil, Echo and Fives down to help guard."

* * *

><p>Author's Note (Again): Yes, a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. But you'll love the next chapter. And this took so long because I was working on a one-shot featuring my OC. And I'm still working on it. But it'll be good.<p> 


	4. Blades and Blasters

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. Here's what happens next.

I only own Kaitlyn.

* * *

><p>Ventress watched gleefully as the commando droids and SBDs cut through the clone ranks. She hopped down from the boarding craft, and landed on the hangar floor. She glanced around.<p>

The SBDs were advancing forward, the slighter commandos spread amongst them. Clones were hiding behind gunships, AT-TEs and crates and firing at the droids, the blues of the 501st and the orangish yellows of the 212th scattered among them. There was a steady exchange of blue and red bolts between the two sides, but Ventress realized there was more and more clones arriving, and the droids were falling._ I need to get out of here. The distraction won't hold for long._

With a snap-hiss, her blood red lightsabers ignited. Some clones noticed, and started firing at her. She noticed, and easily deflected the bolts, some of them hitting the clones. The whitish-skinned, ice blue-eyed assassin reached out using the force, finding her vulnerable prey, and then took off towards the Republic medbay. She didn't notice the two Jedi generals leave the clones and run after her.

* * *

><p>(3rd person)<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Ashoka's commlink sounded. She asked anxiously, "Yes master?" She wanted to be up in the hanger, fighting the droids, but she had orders. The clone's also wanted to fight with their brothers; although Fives did want to make sure Kaitlyn was safe, which Ahsoka found entertaining.

"Ventress is here, and she's headed your way! Obi-wan and I are coming, but don't let her get to Kaitlyn, Snips. We're a little ways behind her, but we're close. Get ready."

Safeties clicked off, and a jade lightsaber ignited, as foot steps sounded. Ventress ran around the medbay corner, and sliced her lightsaber through the chest of a nearby medic. The clones fired at her, but she deflected the bolts, and shoved them into the steel wall next to the door with a Force Push. Ashoka leaped forward to engage, and Ventress parried the blow. They continued to dance a dangerous dance, red and green swirling around them, but Ventress had the upper hand, and the red and green blades gradually moved towards the closed door, and the recovering clones.

Then, suddenly, Ventress was on the defensive, as two new blue blades joined the combat. She was no match for all three Jedi, and she knew it.

Then, the table turned yet again as metal footsteps sounded, and commando droids and SBDs walked down the hall, opening fire on the clones guarding Kaitlyn's room. They gave Ventress a bit of breathing room as the Jedi were distracted. The clones had recovered, and they we're doing they're best to push back the droids, but when every droid fell, another seemed to take it's place.

"Snips! Help Rex and the others defeat the tinnies!" Anakin scowled as he saw the droids getting closer to the room. Ashoka nodded, and deftly sprang towards the droids, deflecting red blaster bolts, and slashing through the droids. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a commando droid hit Ashoka, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. A well placed blue blaster shot knocked it's head clean off. After she landed, Ashoka turned to see Captain Rex give her a nod. She called her lightsaber into her hand, and continued taking down the tinnies.

Ventress scowled. She was beaten, and now the last part of Sidious' plan to gain custody of Kaitlyn could be put into effect. She turned and ran back towards the hangar. Kenobi pursued, and, predictably, Anakin stayed and destroyed the last droids, a couple of commandos.

And of course the separatists had a trick up their sleeve. Blue lightning flickered through Ashoka, and she let out a screech. Anakin turned from talking with Rex and deflected the lightning suddenly aimed at him and the clones with his lightsaber. The eerie blue light turned the dull grey halls silvery blue

"Dooku." Anakin glared at the old Sith Lord. A surge of fury rose within him, and he angrily flexed his mechanical hand, which burned like it usually did around Dooku.

"Skywalker. I though Kenobi would run after Ventress. Now I only have to deal with you and the youngling. You might as well give the girl up now. We will win this."

"I don't think so," Anakin hissed, his blue eyes glinting dangerously.

Lightsabers clashed again, only this time, red and blue, faster and stronger. Ashoka, recovered, watched anxiously. Her master had given her orders, when she first became his padawan, that she would never engage Dooku. Dooku had been the one who had severed Skyguy's arm. She watched anxiously. Even mad, her master was just barely the Sith lord's equal.

* * *

><p>(Kaitlyn's POV)<p>

_I hate this. Hate it, hate it, and hate it. I cannot stand sitting around while people fight on my behalf._ I fidgeted, and Kix opened his mouth to speak.

I cut him off, "I know, I know, I know! You don't have to lecture me again."

Three clones waited in my room, anxiously watching the door and listening. We heard lightsabers ignite and clash, and blasters fire again and again. We heard bodies hit the wall, and subsequent groaning. We heard Ashoka screech. At that, we jumped.

Waxer, a bald clone with yellowish-orange markings on his armor and a broad stripe across the top of his helmet, looked at me, and growled, "The seppies must want you pretty bad. Sounds like Ventress came out. Only time she's ever done that was to get Nute Gunray back. What did you do?"

"I don't know. I've only been here 3 days, now. And 2 of those I was unconscious, and today, I've been sitting here with an overly cautious medic glaring at me every time I breathe too hard."

Kix glared at me again. Boil, the third trooper in the room chuckled. To me, his armor was almost identical to Waxer's, the major difference being that instead of a stripe on his helmet, there was a small reddish-orange triangle.

"And also every time I talk too much," I added, glaring back.

He rolled his eyes, and we all fell silent again, listening to the chaos outside the door.

Suddenly Boil, who was sitting next to my hospital bed, looked up and said, "The lightsabers are getting further away! And there's less blaster bolts!"

We all listened, and then exchanged glances. Eventually the sounds of the blasters faded, and by then, we could no longer hear the lightsabers. I was the first to ask the question that we were all wondering "So who pushed who back?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Boil answered his commlink, and asked hopefully, "General?"

"Dooku was here. They must have really wanted Kaitlyn." All the clones exchanged astonished looks, and glanced nervously towards the door. Our gazes fell back on Boil, and he pushed a button on his commlink.

"General Kenobi, who won?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes. Another cliffhanger.<p> 


	5. Backpack, Backpack!

**Author's Note:** This is the chapter where things start to turn teen rated. Kaitlyn has a nightmare about what she went through, so if you don't like to think about blood, skip it. No rape, as I will not write anything about that. And this will be a longer chapter. Sorry about the cliffhangers. This chapter won't have one. And this one is going to be a possible tearjerker. I had to swallow some tears as I was writing.

I own Kaitlyn. Although I wish I owned Star Wars so I could bring back Echo and Waxer like Lucas is bringing back Maul.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Dooku was here. They must have really wanted Kaitlyn." All the clones exchanged astonished looks, and glanced nervously towards the door. Our gazes fell back on Boil, and he pushed a button on his wristcomm.

"General Kenobi, who won?"

* * *

><p>"We won, Boil. Ventress and Dooku both escaped, though. We destroyed all the droids, and we did manage to wound Ventress, but again, she escaped."<p>

We all let out sighs of relief, although my soul was riddled with guilt_. Too many lives had been lost because I was here, on the Resolute. I wanted to learn how to use their weapons; I wanted to be able to fight once more. I can't just stay here and let these people die just because I'm here, can I? This injured stuff sucks._ The door opened, and a small familliar togruta padded in.

"Hey Ashoka. You okay?"

"Dooku hit me with Force Lightening. But I'll be okay."

My Guilt-O-Meter raised a couple more notches.

She gave a small smile, and said, "You don't have to feel guilty."

"It's habit, by now. Back home, whenever one of my marines died or was killed, I always took full responsibility. I led them, and as their leader, and their sergeant? It was totally my fault. And this is too. If I wasn't here, Dooku and Ventress never would've came, and nobody would have died." My eyes narrowed, and my voice, which was still rough, deepened into a snarl.

Ashoka looked at me. "You have a troubled past, then. And I can sense you have mourned much, for one in particular."

"My best friend. We joined the Core together, and I lead her into the firefight. We did everything together. And then she was gone. Again, my fault." I blinked back tears, remembering Leah.

"Take heart. That's the burden of command. I lost my whole squadron because I disobeyed orders and made a decision to stay in the battle."

"I know the burden of command. I've led others for four years. Longer than you."

I leaned back on the pillow. _That went well._ I drifted off to sleep, but my dreams quickly became nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Torture scene<strong>-not detailed, but feel free to skip.

* * *

><p><em>I squealed with pure agony. I had tried not to break, but the acid on an open wound that had already had salt rubbed on it? It was too painful to comprehend. I writhed and reeled, trying to escape the pain. I whimpered as it faded, because I knew it would come back. It always did.<br>_

_"Just tell us!" One voice was louder than the rest, but just as rough.  
><em>

_As the pain faded, I heard voices in the background. I tried to snarl, "I won't give in, I won't," but my voice was a weak rasp, and I coughed, my fragile body, which I hated admitting, racked with resulting tremors._

_A booted foot swung into my ribs, and I heard an all-too-familiar sound. The cracking of a rib. I coughed again, and moaned as it made my rib hurt more, which hadn't seemed possible. My body trembled, and I coughed yet again, but this time, I coughed up blood. I hacked again, sending more blood flying onto the dusty ground. I couldn't see, as I was blindfolded, but I shuddered angrily. _

_My resolve strengthened, thinking of my brother's wife, who had been 3 months pregnant last time I talked with her…maybe four months ago? I was protecting their unborn child, and my niece. I wouldn't give up. The thought of anyone defenseless in danger sent anger running though my thin, battered body. _Battered, but never broken.

_As if they sensed me strengthening, I felt myself being picked up, and moved. I lashed out, hitting one of them. I heard something that sounded like a curse, and then I felt myself being dropped. I hit water, and I flailed, panicking. My hands and feet were bound, I couldn't swim. I sunk, slowly._

_Then I was hauled back up again. And then submerged._

_And I wanted to drown, and to sleep endlessly in the inky depths of the water._

_But I didn't drown. Instead the water started thrashing all around me, and I panicked, drwing in a deep breath, but choking on the salty water. I lashed out, only hitting something solid.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>It's over.<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt someone shaking me. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's all right! You're on the <em>Resolute<em>, and nobody is going to hurt you. Come on, Kait_'ika_!"

I opened my eyes, to see both Fives and Echo's worried faces above me. I groaned, "It was just a dream." I didn't want to admit to myself that I was trying to convince myself.

Echo looked at me with pity in his eyes, "We all have nightmares. But in the barracks we have our brother to wake us up from them. Doesn't look like anyone was here to wake you up. We wouldn't have come, but Fives wanted to check on you. He's like a Hutt watching its credits around you."

Fives turned red, and jammed his helmet back on. I looked at him, and snorted, "It's nice to see _someone_ cares. No one has checked on me or come to see if I was all right for months now. And I used to have my marines wake me up when I had nightmares, but that really isn't possible anymore. And my nightmares have gotten worse ever since…well…I was captured. And promptly tortured."

I could hear a smile in Fives' voice as he replied, "Also, Kix says you can try to stand today, but only after he gets here. And I found this backpack next to you when I first found you." He held out my camouflage marine backpack.

I grabbed it, and opened it. I pulled out letters, bunches of them. Then I realized something. They were all dated after I was captured. Some had tear marks on them. I let out a small gasp. _Does everyone think I'm dead?_

I looked inside, and pulled out my watch and fatigues, and last but not least, my twin pistols, military grade, and the ammo. I saw Fives and Echo's gazes flick suspiciously to the handguns, and I put them back in my backpack. I looked in the front pocket, and found a big bag of candy. My favorites-Reese's and Kit Kats.

I anxiously opened one letter, and read the sloppy handwriting, in blue crayon. The letter was from a kid. She had drawn me a picture in crayon of her with her family, along with three short, but touching sentences:

_You saved my daddy. I'll remember you. Thank you._

And the next, written in clean neat, achingly familiar handwriting. From my brother. It read:

_Hey Sis. You were always there for me. I never realized how much it meant to me, and how much I depended on you until they told us you were captured. I still hoped, that you would come in through the oaken door that we fixed together, and say, Hey Alex, I'm back. Then they told us you were dead. I could feel my whole world drop out from under my feet. You were my anchor, and my voice of reason, and I always asked you for advice. Now I realize I should've listened more. Remember that song you loved, back when we were kids? If I die young? How ironic. You did die too young. I need you. You're my big sister. Why did you have to go? Why did you have to love being military? Why aren't you here? I took you for granted, and I want you back. I want you back so bad it hurts. I've felt heartache before, but this is something new. I need my big sister, especially now._

_We argued the last time we talked! I'll never forgive myself. I should've said something else, I should've told you to come back. But you left, and quit your leave. You died not knowing how much I really needed you and loved you. It was my fault. If we hadn't argued, you never would have gone on that tour, and you would still be here. You're my big sister! You have to be here! _

_And Christmas is almost here. It'll be my first Christmas without you. What am I going to do? Mom is miserable, and Dad is shutting himself away from the world. And now I'm faced with the fact that my daughter won't have an aunt to take her shopping, or just hang out. And we can't bake cookies anymore, or candy, or laugh with Mom in the kitchen, or watch as Dad carves the turkey anymore. I would give anything for you to be here, if only for a few minutes. I could introduce you to my daughter, and I could tell you how so, so, sorry I am. And I would tell you how I need you to be here. If not for me, then for my daughter. She'll be born in a couple days._

_Yes, Katie, she's a girl. We decided to name her Kaitlyn Hope Winter. I will be proud to tell her where her first name comes from. She would've had an aunt anyone could, would, and should be proud of. I'll remember you, my sister, Sergeant Hailstorm, Kaitlyn Winter, and my protector. I'll always remember you, Katie._

I shuddered, and wiped a single tear. I whispered to myself. "They think I'm dead. And now I know I would've had a niece." Wait a second. Christmas was almost there? I grabbed my bluish watch. It was December 21st. I closed my eyes. This would be my first Christmas without family. And my little brother. But I think I've already received the best present of all. I reread part of the letter._ We decided to name her Kaitlyn Hope Winter. I will be proud to tell her where her first name comes from._

_Yes. I have gotten Christmas already._ I allowed a small smile to come to my face.

I shook the envelope, and a couple grainy images fell out. Ultrasound photos. I stared at the small baby, safe within her mother's belly. I assigned myself a new mission._ I will be an aunt she can be proud of, even if she doesn't know I am alive._

I read through a couple more letters, choking back tears, at most. So many friends, and my family, and others I hardly knew had written. Written things I wouldn't have known had I been alive.

I had no idea so many of them remembered the Fondue Incident.

* * *

><p>Echo and I fidgeted as she read whatever was on the flimsi. Whatever it was, it wasn't Aurebesh, and we couldn't read it. I saw her swallow, and then sniffle. I caught her barely audible gasp. Echo and me exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. One she seemed enamored with and I saw her wipe away a tear, and then shake images out of the flimsi envelope. They were blackish, and I couldn't tell what they were, but she gently touched the image on them and smiled. She read a couple others, and then looked at us.<p>

"Do you guys mind if you step out a minute so I can change?" she asked, as she reached for the military fatigues-or at least that's what I guessed they were.

I hesitated, remembering the blaster pistols she had put back in her bag. And her nightmare that we had woken her up from. She had been squeaking and whimpering and coughing in her sleep, and her body had been trembling all over.

She frowned, and then realization crossed her face. She grabbed her bag and threw it towards us. Echo caught it, and promised her we wouldn't touch anything.

The door hissed shut behind us, but I caught a glimpse of her ribs sticking out like horns on a reek as she started to draw off her shirt. Bruises just made them stand out even more.

* * *

><p>As the door swished shut, I let out a choked sob. I let out a sigh as the tension escaped in the single sob, and grabbed my fatigues. I pulled on the tight green t-shirt below it first, and then the camouflage top. I pulled of the grey hospital pants, which were meant for someone bigger than me, and replaced them with the comfy military pants. I looked at the door, and scowled in frustration.<p>

I couldn't get up, or Kix would have a heart attack, so I settled for throwing my watch at the door. It hit with a satisfying thud. A couple seconds later, the door hissed open, and Echo and Fives padded in, followed by Kix. Fives raised his eyebrow at me, and Echo was carefully keeping a neutral expression on his face. Kix crossed his arms as he stood in front of the hospital bed.

"Can you grab that?" I ignored the way Kix rolled his eyes, except for giving him an icy glare.

Fives rolled his eyes, and deftly stopped down to pick up my watch.

Kix frowned, "How are you wearing different clothes?"

"Magic."

The medic pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "Do you want to try and stand?" Exasperation was evident, and he sighed before asking me what I wanted to hear.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" I scooted to the edge of the hospital bed and let my legs dangle over the edge, my toes touching the floor. I hissed, and drew my legs up in shock and pain.

"You okay," The clones all asked in unison. I hid a smirk.

"Do you always keep the floor that cold? It's freezing!" Kix raised an eyebrow.

"It _is,_" I insisted. Nobody in their right mind should _ever_ have a floor that cold, especially in a medcenter.

I let my toes touch the floor, prepared for the coldness this time, and put more weight on my legs. I stood up, a bit wobbly. I realized, a bit angrily, that I hadn't stood without someone dragging me somewhere for a very long time now. Standing was now an odd feeling, but I settled into parade rest. I cautiously lifted one leg, testing my balance, then the other. There was surprisingly little pain. "OK, let's get this show on the road." I stepped forwards, and Kix glared at me.

"I said standing. Nothing else."

I glared back, going into full Sergeant Hailstorm mode. "What's the point of standing if you can't move around? I am going to walk, and you will not freaking stop me! I'm a US Marine Core soldier, and we are firm believers of the phrase 'Walk it off'. It works back home, and it _will_ work here."

Kix started to look a little traumatized. I took a couple steps forward, putting myself directly in front of him. "Where can I get some food in this joint, I haven't eaten in over a week now, thank you very much. And as you see, I can walk, and you will let me go."

Echo and Fives sniggered, watching me chew out the now-thoroughly traumatized medic.

He squeaked, cleared his throat, and continued in a somewhat steadier voice, "Fives, Echo, take her to the mess. I can ask General Skywalker about her sharing a room with the commander. We got a little sidetracked." He turned to glare at me, "You must be starving."

They nodded, and I noticed their voices were full of mirth. "Alright. Let's go. And please don't permanently scare Kix. We need him."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him…too bad. Anyways, where is this food?" I eagerly follow the two troopers...wherever we were going.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry about traumatizing Kix. Had to happen. Actually it didn't but… Oh well. Sorry to Kix's fan club!

Next time, Kaitlyn finally meets Cody, and talks more with Rex, Fives, Echo, Waxer, and Boil. Reviews please!

How do y'all like the rewrites?


	6. What's Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. If i took awhile to update, it's because I was working on A Pink Lesson in Humility, or PLiH. Y'all should read it. Anyways, Kaitlyn is going to eat in the mess with Cody, Rex, Waxer, Echo, Boil and Fives. They get to play 20 questions.

I don't own anything except plot and Kaitlyn.

Thank you Northern484 for the information about the Beretta M9. I always appreciate any information related to the Marine Corps.

* * *

><p>The mess hall doors swished open, and everyone glanced up, and returned to their conversations. Then paused, and looked back in surprise. The captain of the 501st, Fives, and Echo walked in briskly, but that wasn't what surprised them all. A female human was behind them, dressed in military fatigues, and a backpack slung over one of her broad shoulders. Her hair was a mix of different coppers and bronzes and browns, with a bit of red, and hazel eyes were narrowed to slits.<p>

Cody knew this wasn't someone to cross. His brothers stopped eating and looked at her with curious and questioning looks on their faces. He didn't blame them. She was also incredibly pretty, although when she turned her head to look around, he saw fading yellow bruises, and an old scar on her jaw line.

Rex said something to her and Fives, and then Rex and Echo left to grab food, while Fives and the woman made their way over to where Cody was sitting with Waxer and Boil. She walked with military poise, easily keeping up with Fives' long stride. As she got closer, Cody felt a shard of nervousness in his gut.

"Commander, you okay?" Boil's voice broke into his thoughts. He looked and saw his brother keeping a carefully constructed straight face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Because, with all due respect sir, you're wearing the same face as when you see General Unduli's Padawan."

"I'm fine," Cody growled.

Waxer disguised a laugh as a cough behind his hand.

By that time, Fives and the girl were at the table, and sitting down. She nodded at Waxer and Boil, obviously recognizing them. "Hey Waxer, Hey Boil."

The mess doors slid open, revealing a worried Kix. He looked in the mess, and when he saw the girl, seemed to go pale.

Waxer chortled, "So that's how you got out of medbay. How bad did you have to scare Kix?"

Fives chuckled, "She _is_ military. And, I think I'd rather have General _Skywalker _mad at me than Kaitlyn. She's scary. Even when injured."

She looked down in embarrassment, and I saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks, although she shot a glare at Fives when he mentioned her injuries. He gave her an innocent glance in return, a "_who, me?" _look on his face.

"Being a Marine sergeant means you have to be tough. And know how to never back down. And I have had to yell at guys way bigger than y'all." She frowned. "Actually, when some guys in my squad got drunk, I had to carry one of them back. He was heavy. And he vomited all over my clothes. Eugh." She scrunched up her nose in disgust. It was kind of cute. I mentally slapped myself._ Get a hold of yourself, commander! _Waxer snorted, and Fives chuckled. Boil grinned.

"What's your military like? What weapons do you use," Boil asked.

"Well, it's a lot like this one. More branches though. And a lot less deaths. Although, we had many, many deaths in our World War Two. Over 60 million. Bloodiest military conflict in our history. Not helped by the new offensive technology. We didn't really have much defensive technology, so there were a lot of deaths. And some of those deaths were civilians."

She snarled the last part, and continued angrily, fury shining in her eyes, "The Nazis had concentration camps where they sent anyone who disagreed with them, or was considered lower. They wanted to create the perfect human race-blue eyes, blond hair- and they also blamed a religious sect for their problems. The Jews. Over 6 million Jewish people were killed, even children. Most were gassed, or worked to death. And with every new country Germany invaded, they killed anyone they didn't like. It was genocide." Her body vibrated with fury, and she spat, "Monsters."

We stared. We had thought our casualties were bad. Theirs were shocking. There had really only been 3 million clones at the start of the war, and there was still a lot of us left. Boil slid part of his meal over to her, not letting slip that it was the veggies he hated most.

_60 million people…How could someone do something like that? And in only one planet? We fought across the galaxy and hadn't even reached three-quarter million casualties_. I shuddered.

"That's a lot of death," Boil said quietly. His usual reserved, apathetic side had fled under light of Kaitlyn's revelations, and he ran a hand over his mustache, obviously deep in thought.

"Yes. And it also generated even more problems, _big _problems. Some of the Jews fled to Israel, a new country that had been created on Palestinian loand, and they've been fighting ever since. The Middle East, which is where Israel is located, has had lots of revolutions and civil war recently. It's where I was captured." She stopped talking to take a bite, which she chewed throuroghly, a pensieve look on her face.

She swallowed, and then scowled at Boil, realizing he had given her the part of his meal he didn't like, and he grinned. She made an obscene hand gesture at the ARF trooper, and Fives, Waxer and I snorted. Waxer, who has been taking a sip, actually choked, and I slapped him on the back as he coughed. Kaitlyn snorted, but she looked slightly guilty.

She seemed calmer now. "Germany?" I ventured.

"A country in our world. They started the war but… Many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own."

"Country?" It was a new word to me. We just had planets, and then the Republic, or the CIS. Andthen big corporations, but they were a wild card.

"Hmm. How do I describe this…? Ok, it's a part of land ruled by one government, usually with it's own language and customs, but a lot of countries speak the same language. Spanish, English, French, Portuguese, Chinese, and Japanese are probably the most widely spoken languages. We're speaking English now. I can speak a bit of Spanish, but really no others." She chuckled.

"_Yo no sé como yo estoy aquí, pero yo estoy aquí, y yo voy a aprender como yo estoy aquí_." The foreign language rolled from her tongue, and at our confused faces, she translated, "I don't know how I'm here, but I'm here, and I'm going to learn how I'm here. They don't really have a word for why, so you kind of have to use how. It's a good language. Learned it in high school. Craziest time of my life." She snorted, and her eyes unfocused as she remembered. She smiled lazily, and chuckled.

"We were all crazy _locos_. But it was like a mini college—you had to have brains to get in. Apparently crazy and dysfunctional came with the territory. I remember giggling with my friends about the weirdest things." At his brother's surprised looks, she added, "What? Just because I'm military I can't giggle? Although, that was before I got into West Point and the U.S. Marine Corps."

Rex and Echo slid onto the bench as Fives chuckled, "She talks more when she's hungry." She grabbed the new plate of food, and warily poked it, while giving Rex a suspicious glance. Fives smirked as Rex asked confusedly, "What?"

He nodded at Boil, and Rex's eyes cleared, and he frowned at Boil, "If I remember the General's instructions correctly, we were supposed to be _hospitable_."

"I haven't eaten in now…9 days. The guys I was held captive weren't really worried about me eating a balanced meal." She poked the food, her expression distant. We exchanged shocked looks. This girl had been through hell, and she was still smiling and joking. My brothers and me couldn't do that.

She took a big bite, realized we weren't going to ask anymore questions until she was done eating, and then proceeded to start wolfing her food. Although, she did give it a scornful glance.

Rex grabbed her wrist, and warned, "Easy! If you really haven't eaten in that long you need to eat slow!

If looks could kill, Rex would have been dead 9 times over.

He let go of her wrist, and she resumed eating, albeit slower than before.

Rex rolled his eyes, unintimidated. "Better. What weapons did you use in your army."

She swallowed a large bite, and replied, "One of the Marine standard issue was the Beretta M9 handgun. Chambered a 9mm bullet. Our weapons work much differently from yours. The way they hurt people is by sending a bullet towards your target. Sometimes when they hit you, they shatter inside, and there's several exit points instead of one. Also they're not hot, so you just bleed out. Our military doesn't let women out into the frontline, but we're in the war zone, and we do get attacked. We have automatic weapons, which are also called repeating or machine guns. Anyways, they're capable of sending lots of bullets in as little time as possible towards your target. I was hit with one pretty bad. Here, here, here, and here," she said, pointing to her left shoulder, then a spot an inch lower than her heart, then two more spots in her stomach. She grimaced, remembering. She shook her head, clearing away memories. "I use two twin pistols—the Berettas. But I highly doubt that they'd work here. Which is a pity." Her eyes unfocused again, and sadness crossed her face.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

I remembered the letters. One had talked about seeing me take down the enemy, shot after shot with my twin pistols, when our convoy was attacked. They had said seeing me stand up to the insurgents gave them strength to find their footing and keep fighting. He had thanked me for helping return home, and then had added that he wished he could've done the same for me, and brought me home.

Then I remembered my brother's letter. I swallowed, feeling a lump in my throat. I won't cry. Not a single tear. Not in front of all these men.

The other clones had been surprised when I walked in behind Echo and Fives and Rex. Now they kept glancing over to our table. Waxer and Boil had been there, along with a clone commander I knew all too well. Cody. The one who turned on Kenobi. A mentor, a friend. I didn't know what to think of him yet. This was weird. But oh well. I did my best to keep my feelings hidden.

Fives nudged my shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts. "You okay? You zoned out for a bit."

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I know this is contradictory, but I had a bruise there," I replied cheekily, rubbing my shoulder.

The clone looked crestfallen. "Sorry."

Suddenly every clone stood, and saluted. Some were a bit slower, but they all saluted General Skywalker. He looked around, scowling slightly.

"At ease. You know, it's hard to find someone if you guys all stand up and block my view." They all relaxed, and stood at parade rest.

"Oh for Force's sakes. Sit down, and continue eating."

As they sat down, General Skywalker saw me and walked over.

"If you're going to be up and around, you'll be sharing quarter's with my Padawan, Ashoka. There are also some other clothes in there, if you need them. And, did you know that you're Force sensitive?"

Well. That's new. "We don't even have the Force in my world genius, how would I know if I was a Force sensitive?"

Not cool, not cool, not cool! I didn't want to be a Force sensitive! Or a Jedi! I knew about Order 66, thank you very much. I did not want to be a part of that! I also knew about the Purge. I didn't exactly want to be a target of that either.

"Do you not want to be a Jedi?"

"No!"

"Why? Being a Jedi is amazing. And I've pretty much been ordered to order you to get training."

"What if I don't want to?" Defiance _was_ one of my strong suits.

"Have to. No choice."

"I'll tell one of your secrets. Here's a big one. Naboo after Geonosis. And that little scene before you entered the execution arena. And before Geonosis, too."

Anakin went pale. "That's blackmail." I smirked, loving the fact that I knew about his marrige.

The clones looked at me and grinned. Echo asked, "What would it take for you to tell us this secret?"

"Lot's of chocolate—which I'm pretty sure you don't have in this world. I don't really want to be a Jedi. I've done fine without being a Jedi, and I can do fine now. Just give me a good reliable pair of twin pistols any day. Oh, and Anakin. I also know what happened on Tatooine."

He stared in pure horror. "You wouldn't."

"Just annoy me enough. Although, I know a bit about Obi-wan, also. Jeesh."

Echo pulled out a datapad, and grinned at me, saying, "We have chocolate here. It's expensive, but we have it."

Anakin looked at me. "If you're military, then I order you to not tell anyone."

"Houston, we have a problem," I muttered to myself,, and continued cheekily, "First of all, you're not my General. Second, I never follow orders if I disagree with them or I think there's something wrong with them or they're stupid, or they cause deaths, or they're just protecting someone's rear. Third, I really like chocolate and watching people squirm when the y know I know one of their secrets."

I shrugged nonchalantly, and went back to my meal, finishing it in a couple of monster bites. The clones all chuckled at Anakin's expression. The General was trembling slightly, eye twitching, and ashy skin. Yeah, he was worried about what would happen if I told. And he had gotten worse when Echo said there was chocolate. Suddenly he straightened up and smiled, "If I get you chocolate, would you promise to stay quiet?"

"Hmm. Throw in a cake every couple weeks, and make sure I get chocolate every couple weeks or whenever we stop at Coruscant or Alderaan , and we have a deal. And some hot chocolate to drink would be nice also. And don't force me to be a Jedi. No pun intended."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"I could always tell…"

"You have a deal."

I grinned as he padded out. The clones all looked at me, and Waxer asked, "Would you maybe need help eating that cake?"

"I might." Other clones were giving us curious looks.

I looked at my watch. It was still set to Nebraska time. It was now December 22nd back home. It was 30 minutes past midnight. I sighed. _I had been looking forward to seeing my family again. I had given up on Christmas when I was captured, and no one had come, but maybe, just maybe, I could tell the clones about it. Could they, would they, understand what it meant to me?_

"2 days," I muttered to myself. "Almost Christmas."

"Christmas?" Waxer asked, catching my mumbled countdown.

"Mm-hmm. A holiday, from back home. Religious—but a good holiday. I always spent it with family. Mainly my little brother, my stepmom, and my dad." I looked at them. "This Christmas, I would have seen my niece for the first time. I would have been able to make up with my little brother. We fought, as all siblings do, but I left for a new tour, and then I was captured. Now, everyone back home thinks I'm dead. And the little things we did around Christmastime now seem like the biggest. Making candy and cookies. Stealing cookies from the cookie jar. But my troubles are not yours. Forget them."

"Everyone thinks you're dead? But you're obviously here," Echo argued.

"Exactly. I'm here, not with my family. Not home. Not with fellow Marines. Not with my parents. To my world and my home, yes, I am dead. And with no real way of getting back, it is not my problem." Echo was silent, then nodded, accepting my logic.

"It doesn't matter," Rex interrupted. "Can you tell us more about Christmas?"

"Well, sure, but first you have to understand my religion. It's called Christianity. We believe in one god, the holy spirit, and then the son, also known as Jesus. Basically, God created the whole wide world, and humans, and all the animals. He created the sun and the moon, and the earth and the seas. Couple thousand years later, people are being awful jerks, so Mary-a virgin- conceives a kid, and names him Jesus. He's the son of our God, and when he grew up, he performed miracles, like healing the sick, and calming storms, and turning water into wine. Preaching, too. Things like love your enemy, and when someone makes you run one mile, go two."

I chuckled at the clones raised eyebrows. "Yes, I said love your enemy. There's one verse in the Bible- which lists everything and every story that has to do with our religion—that does a pretty good job of summing up our religion: "For He so loved the world, that He gave his one and only son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have everlasting life."

"Everlasting life? I've seen more than my fair share of death," Rex grumbled. I could sympathize, as we had both spent time in the military.

"Religion is based on faith, not logic. But the thing that makes Christianity Christianity is that Jesus was crucified, for our sins, and three days later, He rose from the dead. Came back to life. Started breathing, and talking, and walking. And the Bible says, if we believe, even though we die, we still get to go to heaven and be happy."

"Came back to life," Cody asked skeptically.

"Mm-hmm." I smiled at the look of disbelief on the surly commander's face.

"Not possible."

"If someone had a heart attack, and their heart stopped, would you call them dead?"

"Well duh- no pulse, no life."

"Wrong. In our world, we've brought back people who have had heart attacks. Granted, they were dead for less than ten minutes and Jesus was dead for three days, but it's not inconceivable. Anyways, you don't have to believe what I believe, but if you ask me to explain Christmas, then I explain my religion first, as it's a religious holiday."

"True enough. That make sense, at least," Echo muttered.

"Anyways—Bible says Jesus was born on December 25th. December is a month back home. I don't know if you use months here. Anyways, today is December 22nd. Back home, it's a little over a half hour past midnight. Some Christmas traditions are giving gifts, hanging mistletoe, putting up red and green decorations, and decorating a Christmas tree. And stuffing yourself full of homemade cookies and candies." I grinned, as I remembered something. I reached down, and pulled a Kit-Kat out of my backpack. I pulled back the wrapper and broke the Kit-Kat in half. I chomped happily on one side, and then the other half. It was gone too soon.

The clones were silent, thinking. Then Waxer spoke up, "Mistletoe?"

"It's a small plant people hang up in doorways and staircases." _How do I get out of this?_

"If a guy catches a girl under it, he kisses her, and vice versa." I reached down and grabbed another Kit-Kat, and a Reese's, hiding the slight flush in my cheeks while avoiding their eyes. I heard the clones all chuckle, and one said something about getting a description and hanging it around the ship. I promptly choked, sitting back up. Rex pounded me on the back, while they hid smiles.

I silently wailed, _but I'm the only girl on this ship besides Ahsoka!_

And Boil asked the inevitable question, "What does it look like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you think?"

"Ashoka's a Jedi, remember," I said, teasing. Out of the corner, I saw Rex scowl. "Why so upset, Rex?"

"Nothing." He glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, and answered the original question, "Mistletoe has sharp pointy leaves, and white berries. I think I could draw it, if you have something to draw on. I don't know if you have paper."

"We have flimsi pads and pens down in one of the storage rooms, I think," Cody replied. "And we don't really use paper. Almost no one does."

I nodded. _What have I gotten myself into with this mistletoe?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Poor Kaitlyn. That was quite stupid of her, mentioning mistletoe on a ship full of guys that almost never see girls. And I really hope I did okay explaining the Christmas and Christianity. They're a package deal, but I don't want to offend anybody's beliefs. I'm a Christian, therefore I made Kaitlyn a Christian.

I wanted to bring one more character in from Earth. I was thinking Grace-Sweet, but non-military. She's a doctor. Single. But a bit spoiled and arrogant. Not much, but she's used to living the good life. And she means well. Also, she's a total introvert.

So should I bring in Grace? It's just an idea, at the moment, but it would be good if there was more than one girl the clones could catch under the mistletoe.

Yes, there are some hints of Rexoka and Cody/Barriss if you squint.


	7. Christmas Eve Gifts

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm bringing in a new character. And JediKnightEcho is officially a genius. New romance! Kix X Grace! They're both doctors, in a sense, so this'll be fun. I didn't think of the Kix X Grace, but it's a way better idea then what I was thinking of. And it's more plausible.

Separatists didn't attack Abridon, but I needed a planet, and Abridon had a shipyard, so I thought, why not have the seppies try and take out a shipyard?

Both Kaitlyn and Grace belong to me.

5/25/12-Rewrite, reformat, rewrite. And yes, the first two-thrirds are rewritten. I want to upload it already. but I will update the later parts. I'm doing this at school anyways

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn's POV<strong>

I had been with the 501st for almost a week now. I bit a piece of chocolate thoughtfully, and smiled. Anakin had given me some chocolate to shut me up, as promised. And I had gotten a very nice vanilla-like cake, when we first stopped on Abridon. Between me, Fives, Echo, Rex, Waxer, Boil and Cody, it was gone very fast. Ashoka complained about never getting a piece, calling us hogs.

_And tomorrow is Christmas Day! I can't wait_. Waxer and Boil had convinced the Jedi to let them get mistletoe. I avoided it as much as I could, but Ashoka and me did get kissed. And we did kiss the clones, too. And Artoo. We never, ever kissed the Generals though. Just the clones. Needless to say, morale was running high in the 501st and 212th_._ I smiled. _Who would have thought the clones were such good kissers? Not me, but I was new here anyway._ At first, I had regretted talking about the mistletoe, but now I wasn't sure.

I remembered catching Fives under the mistletoe. He was talking to Echo, and they were both clearly oblivious to the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Wooley, who was walking by, had snickered, causing Fives and Echo to frown at him in confusion. He just laughed harder, and walked around the corner. Echo rolled his eyes, and then saw the mistletoe, shifting smoothly out away from it. And then he saw me, and his eyes flickered to Fives, who was still oblivious. I smirked, walked up, and stood on my tippy-toes and kissed Fives. I took a step backwards, cracking up at Fives' surprised face, and pointed up. Realization crossed his face, and he sighed, quickly moving out from under the danger zone.

Suddenly, a weird sensation rocked in my gut, jolting me out of Memory Lane. I bent over, gasping, and saw one of Ashoka's legs buckle. Anakin and Obi-wan staggered. The clones all stared at us in confusion, before all worriedly asking if were all right.

I cursed, "What in bloody hell was that! I didn't have _that_ much chocolate." I didn't, or at least not enough to make myself _sick_. And even if I did, it shouldn't have affected the Jedi.

Ashoka looked at the Generals and asked, "Master, do you have any idea what that was?"

Obi-wan closed his eyes, concentrated, and then spoke, "Two clicks north. There's something new here that wasn't here before. Something benevolent though, thank goodness. We don't need another Grievous. Let's go."

_Helpful_. I straightened up, and trotted north, following General Skywalker. The clones all looked at each other, but followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's POV<strong>

I stared around the crater_. Where am I? This is a fabulous Christmas present. Waking up with no clue where you are._ Around the crater, I saw green grass, and the dirt I was sitting on was reddish like clay. _Where in the world am I?_ I heard footsteps, quick and heavy. People in white armor spread around the crater. They carried weapons, so I figured military. Some had blue or yellow designs painted on their armor. They stared at me, or at least I assumed they did, because the T-shaped black visors never wavered. I could hear arguing, and one of them spoke in a louder tone, "Get the Generals!" _What the heck is going on?_

"Who are you? When did you get here?" One with orange markings and a visor on his helmet growled at me. Authority radiated from his figure, and though he almost appeared smaller than the man next to him, in blue, with a... pauldron. _I think that's the term._ He also wore a skirt, but it all made him appear bigger, and fiercer.

"Sir, with all due respect, I found Kaitlyn in a crater like this one, except Kaitlyn was unconscious." Another spoke up, this time with blue markings.

"Kaitlyn?" I broke in, recognizing my friend's name. "But she's dead. Or at least, the Marines told we she was dead. Funeral, 21 gun salute, the folded flag. But she's here? So when they told us she was dead they were lying?" My head spun. _She's alive? Okay, maybe this _is_ a __good_ _Christmas._

I heard a female voice break in, just as sarcastic as I remembered, although it was hoarse, like she'd been unable to speask, "Nope, not dead. But I wouldn't have blamed anyone if they thought I was dead. Several times I thought I was dead, too. But I was just captured. Anyways, you're a doctor, you know what a pulse is," Kaitlyn said, hopping down into the small shallow crater. She held her arm out to me, and said, "There's a pulse, if you were wondering."

I squealed and tackled her in a hug. Kaitlyn grinned, and hugged me back. I pulled back, and nodded at the men, "Of course you would find yourself with soldiers."

"Of course. And, you should know that before we get to the ship, there's mistletoe hung in it." She leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "The clones are quite good kissers, by the way."

I doubled over laughing, it was good to see Kaitlyn again. Although many things had happened back home while she was gone, and I sobered quickly, and said quietly, "Your brother… Well, his daughter was stillborn."

Kaitlyn smiled disappeared, and she sat down, her legs folding under her as if they had given out, in a move that seemd like she was used to it. A pang shot through my heart; I hated to be the bearer of bad news.

The men moved forwards, as if they were worried, and a pang of nostalgia shot through me. Back when we were younger, Kaitlyn had always been able to rally others, because of her confidence and 'charisma', which was really unflinching realism and sarcasm. I shoved down a pang of jealousy. For all her abilities, Kailtyn could never fit in with any others, and she was prone to overconfidence, and moodiness, and since her break-up, she was liable to blank out under the assault of memories she tried so hard to repress.

She shuddered, and said, "I should be there. Alex has lost me, and now his daughter. My niece. It's not fair! And what about my stepmom, and my dad, and Lindsey, and Anna, alex's wife? I should be home. It's Christmas Eve. I should be with family."

"Something tells me you're already with family," I said, giving her a comforting nudge.

"You always did know what to say," she replied, giving me a grateful smile. She continued, "Back to business. You're a doctor. We have injured and wounded, and once you learn their medical tech, we'll need your help. I won't let you be a battlefield medic, but you can help by healing the clones that have injuries when they come back to the Resolute." I nodded. _Realism and Practicality _do _go hand in hand, and Katie has both. _I again shoved down my rebellious thoughts. I was just as goos as Kaitlyn, if not better-I healed, while she tore apart families as a warrior. I tossed my head in agitation, a sign that only Kaitlyn would have caught and her eyes narrowed, the hazel eyes flashing unreadably. I had gotten used to not living in her shadow anymore, and now I was resentful to be back with her, even though I _was _glad to see her.

"Of course! I love helping people, and maybe I can actually get you to accept medical aid." Maybe, just maybe, wherever we were, Doctors were more valued. It sounded like I'd almost be on the front lines. The gleam in Kaitlyn's eyes showed that we had to be close, and she hifted with anticipation. I smiled slightly, remembering when we moved to a new school and the bullies had made the mistake of picking on her. She had been shifting like that just before one first swung at her.

"If you did, I'm pretty sure all the medics would practically worship you." A sliver of guilt hung in her voice, and I shook my head.

"How badly have you terrorized them?" _If she's up to her old antics..._

Kaitlyn glanced at me, guilt spreading all over her face, a flush rising to her cheeks. I smacked her shoulder. "Don't terrorize medics! Or I'll have some not-nice things to say to you." I knew I couldn't _really _hurt her, but force was one thing Kaitlyn understood very well. She, however, lacked diplomacy.

Kaitlyn rubbed her shoulder, "Fine, I'll listen to the medics and not traumatize them."

We walked towards the men, who I thought were very intimidating, what with their silence and armor, and helmets. Four of them walked up to Kaitlyn, and pulled off their helmets. My eyes widened. _They all share the same face. Why?_

"They're clones," Kaitlyn said, chuckling, she greeted the first three happily, "Hey Fives, Hey Rex, Hey Cody. Kix." She gave a chilly nod to the last one, who watching her warily.

"You a medic?" My mouth twitched and I sighed, eyeing Katie, who returned my gaze with the look of a child who had gotten into a fight with their little sibling and was being chastised.

He looked at me sharply, "How did you know?"

I elbowed Kaitlyn, "She always traumatizes them, won't listen, and hates accepting medical aid. And she's never been the nicest to anyone who knows anything about healing" I poked her, "Remember when you sprained your ankle. You wouldn't even lean on me, and wouldn't stay off it, which incidentally is why it took six weeks to heal."

"I was fine, and I get along fine with you, doc." She snapped. Kix rolled his eyes.

I smacked her in the shoulder again, harder.

"Maybe I wasn't. I'll listen next time, I promise. But stop being so critical!" She hissed the last part, and I recoiled, then straightened and glared at her. I _knew _I was critical, but Kaitlyn would get herself in a lot of trouble if no one would talk any sense into her!

"Only because you know you can't get past me. I know all your tricks by now, Katie." I did. Katie was _very _prone to injury, especially since she _never _listened.

She swore, and said, "Kix, take Grace back to the _Resolute_. She won't bite another medic, I promise. She's a doctor, and a good one, from back home. Just teach her you guy's medical tech."

"You need to clean up your mouth Katie. You swear like a sailor," I admonished her, then mentally smacked my forehead. _Again with the criticism, Grace?_

"I spent a week on a Navy Destroyer, _Mom_. I was around plenty of sailors. Would that explain it," she retorted sarcastically. She wasn't reacting well, but her eyes gleamed playfully,and I realised she was baiting me as much as I was baiting her. I smiled; the bickering was familiar, and I _had _missed it. Nice, old-fashioned arguing.

"Yes, it would. And I'm not your mother."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Kix, get her out of here. We'll destroy the droid infantry, and we'll meet you back at the _Resolute_."

He nodded, and started to walk off, and Kaitlyn shoved me towards him, snorting quietly with mirth. I rolled my eyes, and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Lapse~ Grace POV<strong>

I followed Kix up the ramp to the ship_. It's huge!_ I sped up, so I could stay near him. He had a long stride and walked quickly. "Hey Kix, can you slow down a bit? I'm not military, like Katie is."

He nodded, an amused smile finding it's way onto his face. His honey-colored eyes watched carefully, and then he frowned, "You're limping."

"It's an old injury, from when I was a kid. When I'm stressed out, I start limping. Or when I'm tired. Or confused, or mad. Or—,"

Kix cut me off, smirking, "Okay, I get it! Any negative feelings and you start limping." He frowned, and looked thoughtful for a second. "Why do you call Kaitlyn Katie?"

"Childhood nickname. We've been friends for a very long time. I'm very glad to see she's alive. Everyone was upset when we heard she was killed. Katie had the kindest heart, but she was fiercer than a grizzly when it came to protecting people."

"What's a grizzly?"

"A big brown furry predatory animal. Really long claws; fast, really strong, big sharp teeth. And a basic rule when dealing with them is never get in between a mama grizzly and her cubs. You'd be dead before you hit the ground. I've dealt with people who were attacked by grizzlies. Not fun to heal."

Kix nodded. We walked down the hall. I saw mistletoe hung above one door. Kix caught me looking, and grinned, chuckling.

A clone walked by, his armor decorated with thin blue lines, and looked at us. "You two going to medbay?" He had an evil gleam in his light brown eyes that reminded me of Alex, Kaityln's little brother, when he was about to do something that would get him in trouble but be completely worth it.

Kix nodded, and the other clone broke into a run, grabbed the mistletoe, and ran back in the direction of the medbay. Kix froze in shock and anger, and muttered something about idiot designers and one entrance to the medbay, before yelling, "Hardcase, stop! It's not funny!"

I heard another yell, "Yes, it actually is!" Laughter echoed down the meatl halls, along with the fading footsteps. _Yep, he's an 'Alex'._

We walked around the corner, and saw Hardcase hanging the mistletoe above the medbay door. He grinned at us, and I crossed my arms.

"Kaitlyn was the one who mentioned the mistletoe in the first place, right," I whispered, looking up at the tatooed medic.

"Right." He gave a stiff nod, eyeing the other clone with a gleam in his eyes, and with a sinking feeling I realised there was a possibility they _all _had the same sadistic sense of humor as Kaitlyn, Alex, and the rest of her family. _Lord, give me strength, and a ver very very large amount of patience._

"I'm going to kill her."

Hardcase smiled, and said, "Too bad there's only the one entrance."

I muttered something derogatory about army men.

Kix growled, "_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?"_

We stood right outside the medbay, glaring at Hardcase. He remained infuriatingly unfazed.

Kix frowned, rolled eyes, and then leaned down towards me, his lips softly brushed my lips and then he kissed me. He then stood up straight and glared at Hardcase.

"Now can we get through?"

"Of course."

Kix walked past him, and I hurriedly followed, if somewhat in a daze. _Kaitlyn was right. The clones are good kissers._ He flicked on the lights. I looked around, and muttered, "God, you guys are so much more advanced."

He smiled, and his eyes flicked towards me, then back to the ground.

_Aww. He's embarrassed. The clones are so not like the idiots back home. I think I'm going to enjoy being here._

* * *

><p><strong>Kix POV<strong>

I kissed her. Kaitlyn was probably going to kill me. And then hopefully Hardcase. The **di'kutla shabuir**_. _See if I treat him first for injuries next time.

"**Kaysh mirsh solus,"** I muttered to myself angrily. I'm going to kill Hardcase. He did the stupidest things.

"What did you say," Grace's soft voice broke into my thoughts. I looked at the small blue-eyed blonde. She was small, but she seemed tough. In a different way from Kaitlyn, the-terror-on-two-legs, but in her own way.

"Oh. **Kaysh mirsh solus**. It means 'his brain cell's lonely' in Mando'a." I looked down, embarrassed that she caught what I said. I had a slight headache from dealing with Hardcase.

She snorted, and said, "That seems like the truth. And relax Kix, Kaitlyn hung up mistletoe in Fort Hood. That was pure chaos. She's done stuff like this before, so don't worry about kissing me because of mistletoe."

"She's crazy." I then added as an afterthought, "And scary. And tough. I've never seen someone get up that fast from injuries like her's."

"How badly was she injured?"

* * *

><p><strong>Grace POV (Yes I'm switching again)<strong>

"Had a couple knife cuts, and there was burns around them. They'll scar once they fully heal. And she was badly bruised. Rib was cracked, but there's nothing I can really do since it's only a crack. It'll heal, and Skywalker wasn't planning on sending her on a mission. And I won't be able to get her back here unless…" A smile crept onto his face, "Unless she's unconscious." His eyes glittered with mirth. "This'll be fun." He sat down onto one of the hospital beds.

"I could just talk to her. She won't say no to me. When I get to know the other clones well enough, they won't either." Poor Kaitlyn. That's a lot of injuries.

"That would be good. Neither Captain Rex nor Commander Cody will accept medical help unless they're unconscious or it affects their aim. And most of us just hate being here."

"I don't blame them. It's so….bare. There's nothing, like no decoration or anything! Jeesh. At least let them watch sports or something while they heal. That's what we do back home." I know I would hate being stuck here. Kaitlyn must have loathed it. And poor Kix must had to deal with her like that…. Poor man.

"Hmm. Good idea. And I have a question. Kaitlyn acts like she's running away from something. When she thinks no one is looking, she drops a smile and her eyes look haunted. So what is she running from?" Kix looked at me thoughtfully, and continued, "Do you know?"

"Her past. Her fears. And until I got here, she knew no one here, and even though I'm here now, I can't watch her back."

"So what is her greatest fear?"

"Being alone. Not alone like no one around. Alone like no one cares. No one to watch her back. No one making sure she's okay. That's why she hates hospitals. They leave her alone, many times they didn't answer questions, and she feels alone. She's also afraid of dying alone. She's not afraid of death. But when she takes her final breath, she is terrified of the thought of no one being there to care, or tell her it'll be okay, or that they'd miss her, or remember her. And after that, one of her greatest fears is not being remembered."

"Everyone dies alone. No one can accompany them into the inky darkness that claims too many of my brother's while I watch."

"She knows that. She fights the fear of ghosts from her past, too. She sees them, I think. She never forgot a single Marine who lived or fought and died around her. Ever. That's why she blames herself. She constantly asks herself if she made the right decision." I frowned at him, and asked, "You have a headache?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Even when Katie's not around, she gives everyone headaches."

He burst into laughter, doubling over with mirth. I sat down onto the hospital bed next to him. His laughter subsided into chuckles, and then he fell silent, but smiling. He looked at me, "True, true. But there's really nothing I can do for headaches."

I pulled my legs underneath me, and leaned over, "Relax, I'm not going to bite. Where's the headache?"

He tensed as I leaned closer, but he pointed to a spot a little to the right of his ear, almost next to his temple.

I reached forward and rubbed it in a circle. He stiffened, but relaxed, and leaned into my hand. I chuckled.

He groaned, "Force, that feels good."

I just smiled.

I heard a cough, and I jumped, just about falling over onto Kix. Kaitlyn was looking at us, gleefully. Suddenly I realized how close I was to Kix, and the way he was leaning into me, and how I was leaning closer to him. My eyes met Kix's and we both flushed. I scooted back, awkwardly, and he coughed.

"You two are so cute. Wish I had a camera," Katie teased.

I glared at her, "Why are you here anyway?"

"We have injured. No deaths, but some injuries. It was easy fight. They didn't see us coming. Anyways, get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

Aww… They're so cute. And awkward. The sight of the two of them so close, and Grace helping with Kix's headache, that yeah, probably was caused by me, helped me forget what Grace had told me in the clearing. Almost.

I had no niece. Not anymore. Not that I would have been able to see her anyway. It was hard. I had thought that for a moment, Alex's life would have gone on. And now Kaitlyn II was gone, too. I could only imagine what my little brother was going through.

Life sucks.

I heard footsteps behind we, and saw Fives and Echo supporting another clone to the medbay. I pushed a button next to the door and it slid open. They gave me a grateful look and I followed. As we entered the main medbay wing, I saw a couple other clones that had been injured in the battle. Guilt ran through me. I hadn't even noticed them go by me into the medbay. Fives and Echo helped the clone onto a medbay bed, and I looked at him.

He was gritting his teeth, and bad scars ran through one of his eyes and into his bodysuit. He noticed me looking at his scars and glared at me defensively.

"I've seen scars before, trooper. They don't bother me none. What's your name?"

"Chopper," He answered tersely.

"Okay, Chopper, where and how were you injured?"

"Left calf, shrapnel."

I walked to the other side of the bed, and looked at the injury. I nodded at him, and said, "That's shrapnel? This is some good armor." I rapped my knuckles against the armor on his arm and continued, "Wish we had it back home. I've seen too many good soldiers felled by shrapnel wounds, or permanently injured. I've been hit with it myself." I rolled back my sleeve, showing Chopper the small scars that peppered my right arm.

Grace and Kix showed up by my side, and Kix said quietly, "Okay Choppper, you're the last."

Kix leaned over and took the armor off Chopper's leg, and Grace watched attentively. He looked at her and asked, "Grace, you're steadier than me. Think you can get that shrapnel out?"

" 'Course." She leaned over with a pair of tweezers, and putting a calming hand on leg, just above his knee, she gently worked out the shard of metal. She pulled out two more, and said, "That's the only pieces I saw, but Kix, have a look and see if I missed anything."

He nodded and looked at the wound. He grinned at her, and gave her the thumbs up. "Got it all."

Grace grinned, and said, "Great."

I exchanged an amused glance with Chopper and Fives and Echo both looked at me. I tapped Kix and Grace on the shoulders, and said, "You two lovebirds go tell Rex and Cody you took care of all the injuries. I think they'd want to know."

Kix choked, and Grace coughed, turning bright red. She squeaked, "Kaitlyn Marie Winter!"

I just grinned at them, and said, "Go on. Rex and Cody will be pissed if you keep them waiting."

Kix stormed out, and Grace followed, glaring at me over her shoulder.

Fives broke into laughter, and looked at us, "He's a goner. And they didn't deny it!"

We all chuckled. "I haven't seen her act like that since school when we were assigned the people we would have to work with for biology. She got to work with a guy she had a crush on." I snorted, "This is the same thing all over again."

The other clones in medbay looked at us with curiosity in their eyes. I saw one raise his eyebrows, and suddenly I realized it was Boil. He looked so different with out his armor. I trotted over, and teased, "What did you do to yourself, Boil?"

"Stupid clanker shot me." He pointed to his stomach. His shirt was off, and he was just wearing hospital pants. He was seriously ripped, and had a six-pack and everything. If I was a hormonal teenage girl from home, I probably would have been squeaking and stuttering and blushing. There were bandages over it, and he grimaced. "I'll be okay."

"Kix is a good medic. Grace will be, too. I don't really know the other's so I can't judge." I looked around, and sat down on the foot of his bed, sitting with my legs crossed. He raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged. Fives walked over, and nodded at Boil.

I missed the look Fives gave Boil, filled with jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I think the intro of the new character went rather well. Since I don't want Kaitlyn falling for Fives in a couple of days, because it's not in her personality, I made Grace and Kix awkward around each other already. Grace is meant to be sort of a foil for Kaitlyn. If you don't know, a foil is a character that seems to be the opposite of another character.

Reviews please! Next one is about Christmas Day in Star Wars!

And yes, I did call Kaitlyn the-terror-on-two-legs. It_ was_ in Kix's Point Of View.

Again, review _please!_ I need to know what you think of Grace.


	8. Darth Likala

**Author's Note: **Hmm. If you squint, there's an allusion to 'A Wish For Family', by HiKaRi ShIrOu. I suggest you read it. It's hilarious, and you'll bust a gut. I know I did.

Many thanks to JediKnightEcho who has been helping me with my writing, and making suggestions.

Kaitlyn and Grace are both my OCs. I don't own Star Wars, but I really wish I did. Lyrics belong to Pillar and 3 Doors Down.

This is a long chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard on it. Please review!

* * *

><p>I half-heartedly poked at my food. It was great to see Grace, it's just… I hadn't wanted to hear the news she brought. I was alone in the mess, and it was peaceful, leaving me to deal with my stormy thoughts. <span>Thank goodness for early morning.<span>

I brushed away a tear, shaken by this outburst of emotion. I can count on all my fingers and toes how many times I've cried in my life. Well, after I turned five. And knew what the word quiet, okay, and shut up meant. But anyways, a quarter of those times had all been in the last week.

I hate crying. I lost my self in the hurricane of thoughts, trying to find the last shreds of sanity before they were blown away in my grief for all I had lost.

A voice broke into the maelstrom, and I looked up. Fives stood across the table from me. He sat down and looked at me, waiting for an answer to the question that he had probably asked.

"What'd'ya say Fives?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Well… I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about something Grace told me."

"Which was…?"

"My little brother. Last time I saw him, his wife was pregnant. I was looking forwards to having a niece. And now I'm here, but now Grace told me that…she was stillborn."

Sadness darkened his amber eyes, and he reached his tanned hand out across the table, and gently squeezed my smaller paler hand. He gave me a small smile, and said, "Sometimes things happen. If your brother is anything like you, I know he'll get through it, and it'll make him even stronger in the end."

I nodded, and whispered, "Thanks." I sniffled again, and he scooted around the silver circular table. I let out a choked sob, and he pulled me into a hug. Tears ran down my face, and I let out a pained gasp, leaning my head on his chest plate. His hand rubbed soothing circles on my back while the other gently stroked my hair. I heard him murmur, "It'll be okay."

Eventually I stopped sniffling, and pulled back. Th-thanks, Fives."

He raised a hand and wiped the last tear from my cheek. "It was no problem."

I nodded. I hated people seeing me cry. I rasped, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course," he murmured, giving me another small smile. He then added, "I'll be around if you need me."

I watched him leave, a small twinge of sadness in my gut. I attributed it to the stress.

* * *

><p>I dozed off, my head leaning on my arms, when I felt someone tackle me.<p>

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Katie, wake up!"

I let out a strangled 'oof' and saw Grace grinning at me. Her hair was a bit messy and her clothes were rumpled.

Where did she sleep? Of course, I asked, but I worded it differently. "Where did you sleep? Kix's barracks?"

Grace smacked me, hard on the shoulder. "NO! In your room, actually. I fell asleep in the medbay and woke up in your room."

"Sorry, sister. Had to ask slash tease. And how did you get to my room?"

"I know. That's a constant with you. Someone probably carried me."

"But you two do make a great couple, I swear. And I know you've kissed him. And Kix probably carried you."

"I have not! And shut up about where I slept. I swear Kaitlyn, you are more immature than that little five year back at fort hood, who was running around smacking people butts with a broom."

"Hardcase gave me all the juicy gossip. And I _can_ be mature. Anyways? Under the mistletoe? Who kissed whom?"

She glared at me, her brow furrowing, and she gasped, "Oh! That was the Mistletoe Incident. Kix kissed me." She looked around, making sure the mess hall was clear, and whispered, "The clones are really good kissers. Been kissed twice. Once by Kix, and once by… Jesse. Forgot his name for a sec."

"So you enjoyed Kix kissing you a lot more?"

She glared at me, and growled, "I'm not answering that."

"So you did."

She tackled me again, and growled, "Tickle fight!"

I squealed, "No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Tickle fights were my big weakness. I heard the mess door open, and Grace called, "Hey Kix, get over here! She's ticklish!"

Fives and Echo and Waxer and Boil were also with him. I tried to get to my feet, but Boil tickled my sides, and I fell down with a shrill squeak. Fives tugged my socks off, and tickled my feet, Echo holding my legs down so I couldn't kick.

"I surrender! I surrender," I squealed.

We all fell apart, laughing. Grace caught my eye and grinned, "Merry Christmas, Kaitlyn."

"You, too." I scooted over and gave her a big bear hug.

"Katie, squishing me," she gasped dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin POV<strong>

New girl. I don't know what to think so far. She's not a force sensitive. At least she hasn't teased me about crashing ships yet. I'll never live that down. Hmm. They need new clothes. I'll talk to Padmé and maybe we can make a stop on Naboo. I can see my wife and they get clothes. And were not blasting clankers. So.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan's voice broke into my thoughts.

"What," I asked.

"I was wondering what you think of the new girl-Grace."

So that's her name. "She seems okay. She'll get along well with the other medics I think. And its good to have another, human doctor. The clones don't exactly care for the meddroids."

"No they don't; you're right. She hasn't brought up any crashed ships. I wonder if one listened to the stories more than the others. And they need proper clothes. Kaitlyn will be loathe to part with her military fatigues, but we need other clothes for her."

"Yes. What about Naboo? Senator Amidala will be probably be happy to take them shopping. I can ask her."

Obi-wan's blue eyes narrowed and he frowned. He then nodded, "Of course Anakin. I'll tell Yularen to set a new course."

"I'll talk to the senator."

I walked over to the holographic projector. Rex and Cody were already standing there, arguing about something. I couldn't hear it because they were talking in their helmets, but their emotions were swirling and tinged red with anger, and they were waving their hands and gesturing wildly. It would have looked funny to anyone who didn't work with clones.

I coughed, and they both jumped, and turned to me. I frowned at them. "Helmets off."

They pulled off their helmets, their faces absolutely devoid of emotion. I smiled, "That's better. Argue again like that, and you both get to polish my starfighter, and Artoo. Actually, what were you arguing about?"

Rex coughed, "Personal issues, sir" I noticed uneasily Rex wouldn't meet my eyes. What's making him so nervous?

Cody smirked and said, "The good Captain has become rather attached to your padawan."

What? I went into full big brother mode. "Excuse me?" I gave him a pointed glare and asked, "We're talking later. But I am going to tell you now. Hurt her _at all,_ and you will be missing something very important." I tapped my lightsaber.

He gulped, and I stepped forward, pushing a button on the hologram projector.

We waited as the blue image of the Naboo Senator flickered to life. My heart ached, and it took all my willpower to not tell her how much I missed her.

She nodded at us, "General Skywalker, Commander Cody, Captain Rex. What can I do for you?"

"It's a rather long story. We need to stop at Naboo." I turned to Rex, and ordered, "Get Kaitlyn and Grace up here."

"Yes, sir." He pulled his helmet on, and a few seconds later, said, "They're on their way. Fives, Echo and Kix are with them"

I nodded. The Senator looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly, and said, "We found two girls. They're not from this galaxy, or this universe even. Anyways, would you be willing to get them some new clothes?"

"Of course, General. I'd be happy to take them shopping."

I heard her murmur to herself, "Dress, shoes, pants, shirt, what first?"

I chuckled, and said, "I don't think Kaitlyn is one for dresses. She's as much military as Rex or Cody. Although Rex does wear a skirt."

"Sir, it's a _kama_."

"I'm well within my rights to bother you, Rex."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kaitlyn POV<span>**

I walked into the communication room with Kix and Grace, following Fives and saw General Skywalker, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex talking with a hologram. From the way Skywalker was watching her, I would guess she was Senator Amidala. That would also explain the expensive looking dress she wore.

Amidala frowned, "General Skywalker! Might I ask why you are within your rights to bother Rex?"

"Well… Apparently Rex has become rather attached to my padawan."

"General Skywalker, you are in no position to lecture on attachment."

"I…I…" The General spluttered, and I walked over, and broke into the conversation.

"She has a point. You do struggle with attachment."

Skywalker frowned, and wisely didn't say anything. I knew he was thinking about what I knew. I grinned cheekily.

Cody frowned at General Skywalker, and turned to us, "General Skywalker thinks you need proper clothes. We'll be arriving at Naboo in an hour. Go eat, then go to the hangar. You'll take a gunship down to Theed, and meet the senator there."

I nodded, "Clothes. Right. Wait, who's paying?"

The lady in the hologram smiled, "I am. Don't worry about it. Money isn't an issue with me."

My gut clenched. I hated relying on charity. But I needed new clothes, and I didn't have any money. Oh well. I nodded back, and gave a hesitant smile, "See you soon then."

Amidala nodded, and the blue images disappeared. I sighed. Suddenly something occurred to me. "What about protection? Will we have an escort? The senator is a key figure in politics, and we already know the separatists want me."

"Our battle group will orbit the planet, and our troops will be on the ground. It's Naboo, though, we don't expect the separatists to attack it."

I looked at him and frowned. "Still, be ready. Naboo didn't expect the blockade and subsequent attack ten years ago. Make sure you don't make the same mistake."

His gaze darkened, and his light blue eyes became deep blue. His brow furrowed. "This is deep in Republic space. They can't hit us here."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fives POV<span>**

Kaitlyn had a point. A very big point. What if the separatists attacked? Would she be okay? Yes it was Republic space, but…this is war. And Kaitlyn was right. The separatists did want her. Badly. Dooku and Ventress had come to try and kidnap her. And the senator and grace hadn't even been there.

"Hey, you okay?" Kaitlyn looked at me, worry in her hazel eyes. She brushed a lock of copper tinted bronze hair behind her ear, and bit her lip nervously. Seriously? The separatists wanted her, and she was asking me if I was okay?

"Yeah. I'm fine, Kait_'ika._"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that little, Fives. And I can take care of myself. We'll be fine."

I stopped walking, and she stopped too, frowning angrily. Grace and Kix looked at us, but kept going towards the mess.

"Do you not trust me to take care of myself?" Kaitlyn looked at me, hurt shining in her hazel eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kaitlyn POV<span>**

Did no one ever trust me? I can take care of myself. I looked up at Fives angrily, but I realized, most of all, I was hurt.

He took a deep breath, and continued, "You just started walking yesterday. I trust you to take care of yourself, yes, but you are not running at 100% right now. You also have no experience with the Seps, and our way of fighting is probably way different from yours. I'll be around, when you're down there shopping. I'm not going shopping with you, but I'll be close."

He's just worried, then? Huh. "Oh. Ok. I see your point, Fives. I'm sorry I snapped. I just hate it when people act like I can't take acre of myself. Sorry." I bit my lip and looked down.

I looked up when I felt his hand on my shoulder, and saw his eyes glimmering. "It's fine. Everyone else here hates it, too."

I smiled, and we continued on to the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Lapse~ Kaitlyn POV<strong>

I swallowed the last bite of the unappetizing food, and took a sip. I choked as Grace squealed, "Oh my gosh! You should sing something! Like that Frontline song. Or Boulevard of Broken Dreams, or Kryptonite, or Citizen Soldier."

I gave her a dirty look and scowled, "I'm not singing."

"Yes, you are."

"I believe I won't."

"I believe you will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Fine."

"Yay! Which one?"

"Frontline. Here goes." I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death_

_Stand beside one another,_

_'Cause it ain't over yet_

_I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down_

_You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_

_When it's over, we can say, "Well done"_

_But not yet, 'cause it's only begun_

_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones_

_To fight this thing, until we've won_

_We drive on and don't look back_

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past_

_All the things that we might've done wrong_

_We could've been doing this all along_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline"_

The clones in the mess turned, and watched with interested looks. Some of them raised eyebrows, while some began to smile. Fives was gaping slightly, and Echo was watching, expressionless. Waxer and Boil were both grinning, and Rex and Cody had satisfied smiles on their faces. Ashoka was hopping slightly, and grinning.

"_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_And we'll be carrying on, _

_Until the day it doesn't matter anymore_

_Step aside; you forgot what this is for_

_We fight to live, we live to fight_

_And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry_

_We live our lives on the frontlines_

_We're not afraid of the fast times_

_These days have opened up my eyes_

_And now, I see where the threat lies"_

At this point, I wasn't that nervous anymore. The clones were all leaning forwards, and most of them were smiling. Grace squeaked, and covered her mouth, and Kix chuckled, nudging her with his shoulder. She frowned at him, but then smiled. Ashoka rolled her eyes, and gave me a thumbs-up, and all the clones were grinning, even Echo.

"_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_(We live our lives on the frontlines)_

_(We're not afraid of the fast times)_

_(We live our lives on the frontlines)_

_(We're not afraid)_

_We've got to lead the way_

_We've got to lead the way_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Stand aside on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline"_

The clones broke into cheers, and Fives gave me a high five. Ashoka and Grace both tackled me in a hug. I frowned, but I was glad I was taller than them both. My arms were pinned to my sides.

Grace let go, and squealed, "Sing another! Please? What about Love Story?"

"No icky love songs."

"Kryptonite? Citizen Soldier? Time of Dying? Awake and Alive? Boulevard of Broken Dreams? American Idiot? Holiday? Pain? Courageous?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Duh. Citizen Soldier."

"_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,_

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries._

_So many times you did not bring this on yourself,_

_When that moment finally comes,_

_I'll be there to help._

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here._

_Citizen soldiers, _

_Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

_When there are people crying in the streets,_

_When they're starving for a meal to eat,_

_When they simply need a place to make their beds,_

_Right here underneath my wing,_

_You can rest your head._

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers_

_Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there..._

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,_

_But rest assured I will not let you down._

_I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,_

_The strongest among you may not wear a crown._

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers _

_Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_(Citizen soldiers)_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there."_

"Impressive." Obi-wan and Anakin stood in the mess hall doorway. Obi-wan was smiling slightly, and stroking his beard. Anakin just looked dumbstruck. I smiled.

"Thank you General Kenobi." I nodded at him and continued, "I suppose you want us down in the hangar?"

The _Resolute _shuddered as it dropped out of lightspeed. Anakin nodded, and the two Generals walked out and towards the lifts. Several clones, and Grace and I walked after them.

When we got to the hangar, we stepped into the gunship, and it took off with its distinctive rumbling noise.

Suddenly we hit a bunch of turbulence. The gunship shook and bounced, and everyone was tossed around like a bunch of rag dolls. I hit my head on the floor, and something landed on top of me. My vision went blurry.

By the time my vision cleared, groans had started to fill the air and everyone got up. I looked up, and saw a clone on top of me. He groaned and put his hand on either side of both me and him to shove himself up. Then the clone realized where he was and he froze.

I teased, "Bumpy ride, ain't it?"

He rolled off me, and offered a hand. I accepted and he pulled me up. He then rumbled, "Sure was Kait'ika."

I groaned and rubbed my side. "You need to lose some weight, Fives, that hurt." Because it had to be Fives who fell on top of me. Why him?

He snorted, and growled, "It's all muscle. Muscle is heavy. And the armor probably didn't help."

"Oh yeah, it didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if I have a bruise in the shape of your armor later."

"Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

The gunship landed, and everyone tumbled out. Some people were still on the ground.

The Senator took one look, and asked, "Was this the result of General Skywalker's fancy flying again?"

"No. For once, it wasn't him. Just some turbulence," Ashoka said, proving once again, where the name 'Snips' came from.

"I should have flown," General Skywalker grumbled.

"We would have crashed, then," I teased, jumping into the conversation.

"Hey," the general cried indignantly.

"With all due respect, sir, Kaitlyn speaks the truth," Rex muttered.

Anakin just sulked. Grace just raised an eyebrow, and some clones started walking towards the Hangar's medbay.

The senator smiled at me and Grace, "Let's go! And just call me Padmé."

"Sure," I trotted off towards the speeder, with Grace behind me. When we caught up to the senator we slowed.

When we arrived at a shop, Padmé announced, "First things first. A dress."

Grace and I both nodded, and smiled.

"What color?"

"Blue, purple, black, or red. And if you don't mind, a silver choker to go with," I spoke up first.

Grace added, "Blue, green, or yellow works for me."

We looked around, and I decided on a red dress that came down to my knees. A black sash went around my waist. I found a silver choker with a red jewel in the middle.

Grace decided on a blue dress, with a white sash, and she had a small silver locket. Padmé then got us both haircuts. Grace had a pixie cut, while my hair was shoulder length, and wavy.

Then we found our outfits. I grabbed a blue halter-top shirt that came down to middle of my thighs, grey leggings and gloves, and darker grey boots. I also had another silver choker, this time with a blue jewel, and a dark grey belt, with black jewels.

Grace had a yellow blouse, with white leggings, and gloves, and light tan boots. She added a gold chocker, and a tan belt with what looked like topazes.

Padmé squealed, "Oh my Force! You two look gorgeous! Lets go get something to eat!"

We walked over to a small café, where we, big surprise, ran into General Skywalker and Fives, Kix, Echo, Rex, Cody, Waxer, and Boil.

Fives winked and me and said, "This can't be the same Kait'ika and Grace that we found a couple days ago!"

Grace and I both smiled, and Padmé whispered in my ear so no one could hear but me, "If you ask me, you and Fives make a great couple. He may have sounded like he was talking to both of you, but he had eyes only for you, Kaitlyn."

I went red, and whispered back, "We're just friends. Kix and Grace are the couple."

Padmé giggled at that, and I snorted. We looked at Kix and Grace, and they frowned.

Kix looked worried, "What was that all about?"

"Katie…" Grace growled at me.

Padmé and me just grinned. And then all hell broke loose. Four metal spikes broke into the top of the café, and a bunch of commando droids dropped down, quickly taking out the clones, and even General Skywalker. I figured he had been surprised. I saw Fives struggling to get up, but them something slammed him flat.

Ventress dropped down in front of us, and growled, I'll kill your little pets if you don't cooperate. Come with us."

Padmé, Grace and I exchanged looks. Padmé's gaze flicked to the young Jedi general, and Grace gave Kix a baleful glance.

Ventress saw Grace's glance and grinned. Suddenly Kix was lifted into the air, and we heard him choking.

Grace let out a wail, "Wait! Don't hurt him! We'll come!"

Kix was tossed into the wall, and Rocket droids landed next to us, grabbed our arms. They lifted us into the shuttle, and Ventress hopped up afterwards, grabbing the controls.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Lapse~ Kaitlyn POV<strong>

Electricity surged through my body as the electrostaff slammed into one of my ribs. I heard the rib snap, and I let out a gasp. Ventress stood in front of a holoprojector, smirking at Kenobi, Skywalker, and Ashoka. A couple clones were with them. I recognized Fives, Echo, Rex, and Cody.

Ventress unsheathed her lightsabers and slashed them at me. I felt them slash my arms, my legs, and my stomach. I snarled at her, "Let me go coward, and I'll give you a real fight."

Ventress just smiled and turned to the holoprojector. "If the Republic doesn't come, we will make sure to tell the other worlds that the Republic will not even look after their own senators. Why, then, should they look after a planet who only recently joined them?"

"Oh. And I'll be torturing them the whole time." Ventress gestured at a droid, and it swung an electrostaff, it's tips sparking with purple electricity, into Padmé's stomach. I heard two snaps.

My gut twisted. And I glared at the hologram.

"Skywalker, don't you dare come! We'll get out, somehow. The separatists never seem to hire the smartest people."

Ventress just gave an evil chuckle. "Bane is on his way here. Don't worry, _marine, _he'll get you to talk. We'll just let him have his way with you."

At that threat, I froze. No. No, no, no!

Something inside me snapped, and I closed my eyes, and gave into the darkness. It surged within me, and I let it explode. Lightning flowed from my fingertips, shutting down the power, and the blue energy that contained me. I called Ventress's lightsabers to me, and they ignited, red as blood. The pain of my wounds was fading, giving way to an exhilarating rush of anger and rage. The fury gave me strength, and I stood.

She wailed, "No! Not possible!"

I growled, and lightning flickered around the red blades, curving and twisting like a snake. I swung the blade, and the lightning swung out like a whip, hitting Ventress. She let out a cry and ran. I pointed a finger at Padmé and Grace's prisons, and they shut off, dropping the two to the cold steel floor. I hissed, and stalked after Ventress, determined to end the Dark Acolyte.

Darth Likala smiled as she caught sight of her prey, something urging her on, something twisted. _Kill, kill, _it whispered._ Take revenge, murder and slay._

* * *

><p><strong>Rex POV<strong>

A Sith. She turned into a Sith. Force Lightening is a Sith only thing. And Kaitlyn used it. Shab. Not good, not good. Padmé appeared in the hologram, clutching her ribs, and Grace was next to her.

Padmé looked at us, and said, "Ventress won't be getting off this ship alive. Kaitlyn's eyes…they turned yellow. They full of such hate." The senator shuddered, and continued, "We'll try to get to the hangar, and take a ship. See you soon."

The hologram fizzed out, and General Skywalker spoke, "A Sith. Kaitlyn turned into a Sith. Force Lightening? Yellow eyes filled with hate? That's a Sith. What could've triggered it? They were whaling on her, and she didn't even wail, not once…"

"The question is, what are we going to do about…" Kenobi trailed off, swallowed and continued, "She is a very grave threat. We cannot afford for her to hurt us. We will do what we must."

Five spoke up, anxiety clear in his shaky voice, "But sir, with all due respect, if there's a chance of bringing her back…"

"The risk is too great. I'm sorry, Fives." General Kenobi looked like he had aged ten years, and his face was shadowed.

"She wouldn't turn unless something was forcing her too! She was probably scared! You heard what Ventress said, what they were planning for Bane to do to her! What if she's under mind control or something! She wouldn't have turned!"

"However she fell, we cannot afford to have a new enemy! And even if she allied with us, who would trust her? Eventually, she would find a home with the separatists."

"So are you going to hunt her down then? Like an animal? Or just wait for her to show up?"

Fives stalked off, his anger and fury showing with every step he took. Ashoka just stared at the holoprojector in shock.

* * *

><p>The Force rippled, darkness spreading, like ink dropped onto glass. Around the galaxy, Jedi shivered, and paused, their powers weakening. Several Jedi fell, unable to wield their strength as before. The darkness cast too many shadows onto the light.<p>

* * *

><p>Dooku smiled. His master would be delighted to hear about the Marine's fall.<p>

* * *

><p>Sidious chuckled. His plan was coming along well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Muahahaha! Another cliffhanger! So do you think Fives will manage to bring her back? Is she under mind control? Or will she become a feared enemy of the Republic?

Reviews please! You know you want to!

There's a poll on my profile! Take it! Will Kaitlyn return? Or will Darth Likala wreak havoc?


	9. Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note: **Just so y'all know, the 212th is returning to Ryloth after Kaitlyn turned, and became Darth Likala. Hence Waxer's POV. I will bring Numa in, if you're wondering. This is really just a chapter about everyone's thoughts, but there will definitely be some action. As in almost death action.

Now that I have you guys wondering, Grace and Kaitlyn/Darth Likala belong to me.

Ya'll better review. *Darth Likala appears, blood red lightsabers ignited. *

Yeah…review. Or Darth Likala will come get you.

Hey, that rhymes!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Something inside me snapped, and I closed my eyes, and gave into the darkness. It surged within me, and I let it explode. Lightning flowed from my fingertips, shutting down the power, and the blue energy that contained me. I called Ventress's lightsabers to me, and they ignited, red as blood. The pain of my wounds was fading, giving way to an exhilarating rush of anger and rage. The fury gave me strength, and I stood.

She wailed, "No! Not possible!"

I growled, and lightning flickered around the red blades, curving and twisting like a snake. I swung the blade, and the lightning swung out like a whip, hitting Ventress. She let out a cry and ran. I pointed a finger at Padmé and Grace's prisons, and they shut off, dropping the two to the cold steel floor. I hissed, and stalked after Ventress, determined to end the Dark Acolyte.

Darth Likala smiled as she caught sight of her prey, something urging her on, something twisted. _Kill, kill_, it whispered. _Take revenge, murder and slay._

* * *

><p><strong>Fives POV<strong>

I stared at the floor. This couldn't be happening. Could it?_ I remembered her laugh. When she surprised me under the mistletoe. When I fell on top of her in the gunship. Carrying her to the Resolute. Talking with her after she woke. Hearing her sing in the mess._

My heart was inexplicably shattered. Clones weren't meant to feel. We weren't meant to love.

Why did it take her fall to make me realize this? Why did Kait'ika lose herself in the dark side? She wouldn't have! She couldn't have! It's not like her.

Kaitlyn…why did you have to fall? I love you.

I need you here. And I will do whatever it takes to bring you back.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace POV<strong>

The senator and I crept through the droid ship. Buzzing sounded in my ears. Kaitlyn is gone. Just…gone. Replaced by something else…something not her.

My best friend…my sister…gone. How? How could she have done this? How could she have fallen? I need her!

"We're at the hangar." Padmé looked at me, sadness evident in her shadowed eyes. She wrapped her arm around her side, sheltering her two broken ribs. I nodded, and moved forwards, tripping over something.

A charred body.

* * *

><p><strong>Skywalker POV<strong>

Padmé is on that ship. With a monster. I hated thinking of Kaitlyn as a monster, but… what else to call her. The savagery and hatred had clearly shown in her eyes. Eyes…Padmé said they were a burning yellow. Eyes of a Sith.

A Sith cannot be trusted. A Sith is a monster.

But the Sith was our friend and ally.

The Sith released Grace and Padmé. The Sith didn't touch them.

Was she truly a Sith? Could she be brought back? What if she was under mind control? What if Fives was right? And we killed her? We could have saved her. What if?

What if is a part of being a general. You make the hard decisions, and then later, keep asking yourself, _What if?_ And right now, I don't want to be general. I would gladly let Captain Rex become General Rex right now.

And the Force…My grip on it has weakened. It's harder to grasp. Obi-wan meditated, and later told me he could barely grip the Force. The clones noticed.

Their togruta commander could no longer hop around and laugh and tease like she used to.

The Negotiator could hardly find the energy for his usual hour long convoluted explanations, and he was showing his age, instead of acting like a younger man.

And the Hero With No Fear was showing his fear and locking himself in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Echo POV<strong>

Being a soldier, a trooper, is hard. Too many times have I watched my brothers fall to red bursts of light. The one time I opened myself, and dared to be friends with someone besides Fives….

She has met a fate worse than death. A Sith. I can only imagine what Fives is going through. They were much closer. I don't even know if she knew or he knew, but he fell for her, and now he's hitting the ground. 

He's just sitting there on his bunk. He hasn't moved for over two hours now.

Everyone has been told by now, and formerly cheerful troopers have only worn frowns. The commander shut himself in his room, and I saw Ashoka crying onto the captain's shoulder.

The captain would be her rock and her anchor. Kix would be there for Grace, and the General would comfort Amidala.

Who would be there for Fives? He needs an anchor more than anyone, more maybe even than Grace. I could comfort him, yes, but…

He needs Kaitlyn back. Not this Sith. The Sith effectively murdered her.

We need her back. But how will we get her back?

How could we?

* * *

><p><strong>Waxer POV<strong>

We will raise our fists high. We will hunt down Kaitlyn's murderer. We live to fight, and we fight to live, like she sang. She brought light into our lives of darkness, but now they are darker than they ever were before.

I shouldn't be thinking like this. We are going down to the surface of Ryloth in a couple hours. We are returning to Ryloth. I need my wits about me.

We would have returned to Coruscant, but after Kaitlyn's fall… we are returning to Ryloth to back up General Windu.

All I wonder is what would happen if we see the new Sith?

Will our blasters fire?

Or will Dark become Light?

Will lightsabers hum with their deadly purr, and will electricity spark and crackle?

Will one of the Sith or Jedi not leave the battlefield?

Or will one leave in chains?

Who will win?

Who will be hunted?

Who is the enemy?

And who is the ally?

* * *

><p><strong>Padmé POV<strong>

I stared down at the body in horror. The flesh was charred…Kaitlyn must have done this. Anakin had told me before Ventress couldn't generate lightening.

Grace knelt down, and the looked up at me, her eyes shining, "She's still alive! Ventress, can you hear me? We're getting out of here."

The familiar voice rasped, "Ok. We're next to the hangar. She ran off, after she attacked me. She's…she's too powerful. I can defeat Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, but she took me down in seconds. She isn't even trained. Something's not right."

Grace nodded, "We'll get you to a ship. Padmé, I'll need you to fly."

Ice blue eyes blinked, and then rolled back as Ventress fell into unconsciousness once again. We carried her to the separatist shuttle, and into its small medbay. The meddroids went to work, and I slipped into the cockpit, and sat down at the controls. Grace slipped back into the medbay, but not before giving me a shaky nod.

We took off, but before we had left the hangar, I saw Kaitlyn standing in the doorway, yellow eyes burning.

I saw a smile cross her face, and she turned and padded back into the doorway. Darkness and power radiated from her figure, and I had trouble believing it was the same girl who had gently teased my husband about his piloting abilities hours ago.

What happened to her? I was here, but I'm sure I understand just as much as Kenobi or Skywalker.

And what did Ventress mean by something's not right? Of course something isn't right. A sweet caring girl is now a Sith.

This war…it has changed everything.

When will it end?

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Likala POV<strong>

They left. I thought they would. Two droidekas rolled in front of me, and raised shield. I simply blasted Force Lightening at shields flickered and died, and I slashed my new twin blades. Pieces clattered to the steel floor.

Battle droids engaged me from all hallways. I chuckled as I cut through them, either with my new sabers, or the electricity arcing from them like a whip. This is too easy. I wonder why Fives was worried for me.

Fives… I stumbled. I slashed through the rest of the droids and looked around. I walked up to a super battle droid, and looked at my reflection, shining in the polished steel.

Yellow burning eyes stared back up at me. They flickered, and changed back to my original hazel, but then the yellow came back, darker then before, smoldering with anger.

The witch tortured me. They left me. Didn't even try to bring me back to the light side. They didn't care.

A voice seemed to whisper in my ear, _they don't matter. Friends will only betray you. They already have. The Jedi are already plotting how to get rid of you, for no reason other than that you are a Sith. You are Darth Likala. Kaitlyn is no more._

_You need to take revenge. Only then will they ever respect you. Go to Korriban. You will find a way to Ryloth. You will be able to take revenge there._

_They never loved you. They never cared._

The voice repeated its message. I nodded. _Of course. Do not worry. I will…take care of the meddlesome Jedi. I am stronger than that pitiful excuse for a Sith. I will bring the Jedi down. And first I will destroy their confidence in their troops. I will invade their dreams; I will shatter their lives._

* * *

><p><strong>Dooku POV<strong>

Control was a wonderful thing, Dooku mused. He had a stronger, more aggressive apprentice. She would be a much more capable assassin. Maybe even capable of assassinating Palpatine. And then he would rule, for as long as he could.

She would usher in the dark. The Jedi's powers were already diminished. His apprentice would be powerful. And he would be remembered as the one who taught her everything. People, Sith would remember who he was and the legacy he left thousands of years later.

And he would be immortal in their memories and nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Likala POV<strong>

She grieved for what she had been, but the voice urged her on, changing who she was, controlling her…Wait a second.

Controlling her?

And the burning yellow darkened, becoming hazel speckled with green. The colors flickered angrily, warring for control.

And the soldier knew, that should the yellow win, she would lose all hope of being who she was.

She remembered who she was. And she would fight to be who she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think?

Review please! And please take the poll on my profile—I want to know what you think should happen, now that Likala realizes she's being controlled.


	10. Darkness Lessened

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry this took so long. It took a while, and I was suffering from a lack of motivation. Anyways, school is now out for Winter Break, so I should be able to update a lot faster.

Anyways, Tana, Grace, Det, Sharps, and Kaitlyn belong to me.

Tana is important to the plot. She is a new OC of mine. You should tell me what you think.

Tried to bring in some popular clones. Det and Sharps are my own clones.

-Sniffle sniffle- Lack of motivation comes from lack of reviews.

Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Likala POV<strong>

I, Darth Likala, walked around the ship aimlessly. I knew I was being controlled, and I didn't like it one bit. What must Fives have thought? My heart shattered every time I though of him, or what I was putting him through. I had tried contacting the Republic, but they hadn't answered.

I remembered last time my thoughts had been a maelstrom. I jumped, startled… It had been only yesterday… Fives had been there. He was there and he comforted me. He had told me he was there for me. What must he think of me now? How can I face him again, that I'm being mind controlled? How could I even go near him? What if Dooku tried to make me hurt him? I was so lost in my thoughts, I walked into a meddroid. I glared at it, but then frowned.

"You. Get some bacta and bandages or whatever. Let's go see if there's any prisoners that need medical attention."

It zoomed off, and I felt better. I was nowhere near being able to reclaim my old name, but I was closer. I needed to break this mind control. Maybe the prisoners would have an idea how.

I waited as the meddroid returned, and then I walked to the brig. The hallway was lit with reddish lighting, giving the prison an eerie feel. I opened the first cell on my right, and the door hissed upwards. No one. I tried the first on my left, and saw two clones, in just the bodysuits they wore under their armor. They raised their heads and looked at me curiously, albeit with hostility. I took a step forwards, and one hissed, the other scowling. Their amber eyes darkened, and they glared at me.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." I padded to the closest clone, and put my hand on his shoulder. He drew back, but hissed, as he jarred his wounds. I tilted my head, and asked, "How badly are you two injured?"

"I'm fine," they answered, in unison.

I rolled my eyes, and retorted, "That's great. Now that you have passed the manliness test, how are you really feeling?"

The two exchanged looks. I narrowed my eyes.

One sighed, "Shot in the shoulder. Punched around a bit."

I nodded, and waved at the medical droid. I turned and glared at the other clone. He shrugged, "I'm fine, actually. They didn't touch me, but they were about to. That bald witch got a comm…something about Naboo."

I shuddered. Naboo… I shoved my thought out of my head yet again, and looked at the clones, "Names."

"Denal. He's Koho. We were with the 501st. Why would a seppie help us?" The injured clone narrowed his brown eyes. Oh…He reminded me of Fives… Suddenly I thought of something. You idiot!, I scolded myself, of course the Jedi could help you.

Denal…I remembered that name. Bane took his armor and used it to escape the Resolute.

"Because I was with the Republic. Because I still want to be with the Republic. Because I have already tried to contact the republic. Because it's the right thing to do. Because I'm not a Seppie. Because only the Jedi can help me. Because Dooku forced me to become a Sith. Should I continue?"

"That's okay. You're a Sith? I thought all Sith were evil, and tried to kill everyone on sight." Koho fidgeted, and he glanced at me, embarrassed.

"Sith themselves are not evil. Everything depends on point of view. Most Sith are evil. Some are good. A Sith is simply one who wields the Dark Side of the Force. And most Sith are consumed by it. That is what makes them evil. You can tell, because their eyes turn yellow." My lips quirked, "Actually, I should confess, my eyes were yellow less than an hour ago."

The medical droid finished poking at Denal and asked him to remove the upper half of his bodysuit. I sat down on the floor, cross-legged. Denal looked at me, and then drew off his…shirt? I didn't know the exact term. I hissed. Bruises covered his torso, and his left shoulder looked infected, where he had been shot. He shot me a wry look, but the winced as the meddroid poked at his wounds.

I felt sick, even though I knew it was pretty much what I looked like when I first got here. I nodded at them both, and excused myself, saying, "I'm going to go see if there's anyone else. If some of your brothers are here, I'll bring them here." I padded out of the cell quickly.

Most of the cells didn't have anybody in them, but I found a small girl in one. I gasped and hurried in. She had a bruise on her cheek.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter? Do you know why you're here?"

She sniffled, and replied tearfully, "Bald...bald lady said...said I was...For…Force Sens…Force Sensitive. She hit me. Here." She pointed to her cheek, and ran up and hugged me as I knelt down next to her. "But I'm okay. You won't hurt me will you?"

"I won't. I promise. We're going to try and contact the Republic. They'll help us. We can try and find your parents, okay?"

"O—Okay."

I ruffled the hair on top of her head and picked her up. "What's your name?"

"Tana."

"Okay, Tana. We need to make sure the separatist aren't holding anyone else in these cells, okay? Who are your parents?"

"My...my parents?" Tana started sniffling again, and a tear rolled down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away. She sniffled, "The bald lady killed them."

Anger stormed in side of me, but I managed to control it, before I was the one who lost control. I took a deep breath, and let it out. "Okay. Would you maybe want to stay with me, when you get back to the Republic?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Let's go see if there's anyone else, shall we?"

"Okay."

I padded to one cell, and opened it up. "There's no one," Tana said solemnly.

We looked at a couple more cells, before opening the last, where we found three clones. They still had their armor, and looked uninjured. "Are any of you hurt?"

They all shook their heads, and I smiled, "Follow me."

They exchanged looks, but all padded after me. I got to Denal and Koho's cell, and found Denal glaring at the medical droid, and Koho chuckling. Denal had bandages on his wounds. I smiled and they both stood up, as they noticed me. Denal was a little shaky, but he managed to stand.

I rolled my eyes. One of the clones behind me gasped, "Den!"

Denal grinned. "Hey Sharps. And you two are…?"

The other two drew off their helmets. "Chopper." "Det." I recognized Chopper by the scars, but Det I didn't know. Det was bald, but he had a goatee, and a scar curving around one eye, like Commander Cody's, but on his right eye.

Chopper looked at me, and said, "So we're all 501st."

I nodded. "All of us."

Denal and Koho looked at me in surprise, and Det smirked. "New recruit, Den. But I do have to say, Kaitlyn, you look even more beat up then Denal, here."

The pain flooded back, and I grimaced. "I'm pretty sure I am. Ventress had quite a bit of fun with me. Lightsaber cuts…electrocution…Snapped ribs…Oh, and briefly turning into a Sith. That didn't help."

Chopper and Det stared at me. Det frowned, "You were a Sith"

"Mind control. Dooku is absolutely dead when I see him next. I don't even know if he's still in my head. I need the Jedi's help. I don't want to be a Sith. And hopefully, I don't start acting like one. But don't call me Kaitlyn anymore…I haven't earned the right to use my old name yet."

"Then what should we call you?"

"Likala." I sat down, and Tana sat happily in my lap, oblivious to what the clones and I were talking about. "Dooku told me to go to Ryloth. I don't want to, but I know the Republic is there. Along with Generals Kenobi and Windu, who are two powerful Jedi. I need their help to get Dooku out of my head, and to prevent him from controlling me again."

The clones all frowned, and Chopper growled, "How do you know we can trust you?"

"Before I was a Sith, I was a soldier. As much of a soldier as any of you. The 501st saved my life. I owe them, and I gave them my allegiance. As a soldier, and, more specifically a marine? Semper fi."

The clones all frowned.

"Semper fi was the Marine motto. It's another language, and it means always faithful or always loyal. It is a vow I will not break. And as much as I believe the Republic is corrupt? Every government is corrupt. Mine was. And the Seps didn't have to start this war for independence. As far as I know, the Republic was letting them go free. You don't need a war for independence."

My gaze darkened, "My country fought six years for our independence. We didn't need to. Well, we shouldn't have had to. But we were getting away from a corrupt government where we had to representation. And they said no."

Det looked at me, "You know your world's history."

"I loved learning about history. Specifically military history. Oh there's several battle I could tell you about. Old battles, but military screw-ups and huge wins and losses. Pearl Harbor, D-Day, Stalingrad, Yorktown, Lexington and Concord, and oh, what else? The blitzkrieg?"

I frowned, "Or the concentration camps? The holocaust? Our casualties? Hiroshima and Nagasaki victims? Our world has had a bad history. We are too prone to war. Humans, as a race, revel in violence. We try to pretend otherwise, but it's the truth. Anyways enough from me. Let's go see if there's anything decent to eat around here."

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Lapse~ Tana POV<strong>

I held onto Likala's hand as her and the five men walked through the halls. As we walked, I munched on the ration cube. It tasted yucky. Likala was unhappy. And desperate.

She said I could feel emotions through the force. The men were wary. But one was more open. He was scarred. I think he was named Chopper. I don't know. They all look the same. Well, not the same. Chopper has a big bad scar, and a weird eye. Det had a smaller curved scar around his eye. Denal and Koho both had the same black curly hair. Sharps had really short hair and a tattoo of a lightning bolt across his cheek.

We arrived at the bridge. Some droids looked up, and Likala activated one of her red laser swords and cut through them all. She was fast. One shot at her, but she deflected the bolt into its chest.

She looked at the men, and asked, "Think you can get this bucket of bolts to Ryloth?"

Chopper nodded, "We're not pilots, but yeah."

I wonder why Likala wanted to go to Ryloth.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Lapse~ Tana POV<strong>

I stared around the dusty town. It was quiet. The men had gone to find other clones. Likala wanted to look for someone else. She found a small house. We walked inside. It was empty, except for a crate, and a trapdoor. Likala sat down.

I sat in her lap, and leaned against her. She ran her hand through my hair, getting rid of the tangles. It felt nice.

The trapdoor shifted. Likala stared at it, putting a hand on her swords. A small green twi-lek girl hopped out of the tunnel, and stared at us. She was thin. Thinner than me. I smiled at her, hoping to calm her down. She was scared.

She bumped a crate, as she walked over, quietly. She bumped a crate and it fell down with a loud crash. I could sense two people outside.

It was quiet outside, but they were there. Likala nodded at me, but she looked totally calm.

"They're friends, Tana. Republic." Likala wrapped her arms tighter around me, and the twi-lek girl sat down next to us.

Two clones burst in through the door. Their armor was white, mostly, but there were yellow markings on it. "Ah, it's just a girl. Not droi—" One broke of his sentence, his head suddenly turned to us. "Kaitlyn. What are you doing here? We—we saw you go Sith. It was kind of scary. And Ventress is just barely alive. You really did a number on her."

"I…I know Waxer. And I regret it. But I cannot change the past. I came because I need the Jedi's help."

The other broke in, "Why? You're a Sith, aren't you? Why do you need out help?"

The twi-lek ducked behind a crate, and Likala glared at the one who broke in. "Boil, stop! You're scaring her!"

The one she called Waxer looked at her, and slowly set his blaster down, and took off his helmet. I poked Likala and said, "He looks like Det, except no scar."

Likala chuckled, and ruffled my hair. Boil was looking at the twi-lek. "She looks half-starved." He pulled a ration bar out of his utility belt, and handed it to Waxer, who held it out for the twi-lek.

Boil looked at us, "We have to go. I don't know if we can help you, Kaitlyn, but we can try."

"That's all I ask, Boil." I could sense Likala's gratitude. She was very thankful. A recon droid flew by. We all ducked behind something. It flew off.

Numa pointed to the clones, and said, "Nerra. Nerra." She looked at Likala and frowned, "Alema." She looked at me and said, "Numa." She then pointed to herself. "Numa."

Waxer frowned, "No, no. I'm Waxer, He's Boil. She's Kaitlyn."

I glared at him, then turned to Numa and said, "No, she's Likala. I'm Tana." I turned to the twi-lek, "But you can call me Numa, if you want."

She nodded. Suddenly she darted off. Waxer grabbed his helmet and ran after her. "That's where the recon droid went!"

I hoped onto Likala's back, and her and Boil and Waxer ran after Numa. She crawled under a rock, while the two clones hopped it. Likala gathered the force, and sprang. I giggled as she flipped, and held tighter. "That was fun!"

She sent me a thought through the Force.

_I'm glad you think so, Tan'ika._

_What does Tan'ika mean?_

_Little Tana._

Her mind was powerful. It swirled with Dark and Light, and there were flashes of darkness and light, like a storm. But tendrils seemed to connect to it. I prodded at one, tentatively. It snapped, and the darkness in her mind seemed to lessen. Likala slowed as her and the clones caught up to Numa.

When she looked at me, I noticed her eyes were greener than they were before.

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Likala POV<strong>

The darkness lessened. What was that? I heard Tana gasp, and I wondered briefly is she had anything to do with it.

I slowed as Numa approached her house. I stretched out into the force, and felt the gutkurrs. They would be here in minutes.

"Let's make this fast. Gutkurrs are coming."

Boil nodded at me, and I saw Numa reach up and hold Waxer's hand. I smiled, and I looked at Tana. She was grinning. Waxer jumped, and looked down, and bent a little bit, making it easier.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Boil growled.

I stepped up next to him, and punched him in the arm. "Shut up!"

Note To Self: Do _not_ punch clone armor. I shook my hand in pain, and I heard Boil chuckle. I had learned my lesson. I shoved him with the Force.

He glared at me, but we both shouldered our way inside. Numa stood in a beam of light. The light came from a hole in the roof, and rubble dotted the floor.

Waxer spoke up solemnly, "I guess this…was her home."

I nodded, "It was.

Boil sat down and took off his helmet, and Waxer did the same. Waxer caught sight of a little doll on the floor, and picked it up. He brushed the dust and grime off of it gently, and put a hand on Numa's shoulder as he handed it to her. She took it, and looked at it, then started crying. She gave him a hug, and he awkwardly returned it.

Tana poked me and asked, "If she lost her family, can she stay with us?"

"I don't know. It's not really my decision, especially if we're going to stay with the Republic. They might allow one little girl around them, but I don't know about two."

Tana nodded, "I was just wondering."

We both looked up, and Boil was awkwardly patting Numa on the back. Tana giggled, and whispered, "He has a funny look on his face."

I poked her and replied, "Yes. He's quite awkward." She giggled again.

Boil and Waxer looked at us with worried faces. Waxer opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his commlink.

"It's the commander! We're way overdue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tana POV<strong>

Likala broke in, a smug look on her face, "Of course it's your commander. Who else? Anyways, you won't be able to get out because there is a bunch of very very hungry gutkurrs coming. I would suggest using the tunnels to get back to your friends. I'm going to go ahead and find them, or you are going to have a lot less brothers. Gutkurrs are going to attack them too."

Waxer raised his eyebrow. Likala just smiled and looked at me. I hopped up onto her back, and she slipped out the door. She jumped, using the Force, several times.

We ended up in front of a bunch of clones. A bunch of animals were attacking them. They had hard shells over their backs and had long fangs and claws. Likala ignited her sabers, and killed three of them. The clone they had been about to attack nodded at her before grabbing his blaster and shooting another.

She killed another one, which had been approaching a clone with yellow markings and a visor on his armor. He growled, "Kaitlyn?" He continued taking down the animals, aiming for their eyes.

"In the flesh," Likala retorted. She continued as she Force-pushed the body of a gutkurr into another one, saving a clone, "Good to finally fight with ya, Cody"

"It's _Commander!_"

"Oh shush! You didn't act this formal before I got captured!"

"We did see what you did to Ventress. She's still alive, by the way. Padmé and Grace brought her back."

Likala hopped on top of another gutkurr, and drove her sabers into its back. I tightened my grip on her, and sent her energy through the Force. I saw her grin, and I cried, "Behind us!"

She Force pushed the gutkurr into a wall, and replied, "Thank you Tana!"

Another gutkurr approached, but then turned away. The other remaining gutkurrs also backed off, and walked towards a canyon. I could feel a very powerful Force presence. I saw a man with chest armor and reddish hair holding his hands out. I hopped off Likala's back as she shut off her lightsabers. I held her hand and she smiled at me, and squeezed my hand.

The gutkurrs disappeared into the slash in the cliff, and I heard a strained voice, "Shoot the bridge!" The clone Kaitlyn had called Cody nodded at the others, and a volley of blue lasers hit the bridge. A minute later, the man jumped out of the canyon. He stared at Likala, and suddenly ignited his blue lightsaber, pointing it at her, "What are you doing here, _Sith_?"

Likala's eyes widened, and she turned to me, "Tana, run!" She gave me one of her lightsabers, and then pushed the clones with the Force, clearing a path for me. I ran, looking back, as she ignited her remaining lightsaber. I heard her screech, "Will you just listen?"

I shook with fear. They won't hurt her will they?

And then I heard the blaster shots.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A cliffhanger. Y'all probably want to kill me.

I said Tana was important. She found out the way to break the mind control. Unfortunately, she is now away from DL and Kenobi.

Review. Or I will suffer from lack of motivation to write and Fives will never get Kaitlyn back. Y'all don't want that do you?

I didn't think so.

Review.


	11. You Can Relearn

**Author's Note: **She's back on the Resolute. Captured.

Tana, Grace, and Kaitlyn/Darth Likala all belong to me.

Ryan does too.

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Likala POV<strong>

Where was I? I groaned. Last thing I remembered was the distinctive hiss of the stunner rounds, and the ring of blue light. Something warm snuggled into my chest, and I looked down to see Tana. I looked up, and saw two clones standing at attention at the sides of what I guessed was my cell. I didn't see any bars, but an orange energy field covered the doorway. I growled.

"So you finally woke up. It took you long enough. What made the little one want to be with you so bad?"

I looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes, complete with a scar through one.

"Skywalker. The little one has a name you know. She's Tana. Why is she here? I told her to run."

"After Cody hit you with a stunner round, she came back, probably to find you. Obi-wan thinks you're evil, and not to be trusted with her, but I talked with a couple clones from Ghost Company, and some say that you saved them from the gutkurrs. A Sith wouldn't have saved them, much less given a saber to a kid and told her to run."

"I appreciate your faith in me. However, I find Obi-wan's lack of faith in me disturbing." I couldn't resist sneaking in a line from the movies back home. My lips quirked, and a feeling of nostalgia overtook me. "I need your help, Skywalker."

"Why? Why would a former Sith need our help?" He looked at me in scorn, but I saw a trace of confusion. His blue eyes narrowed. My hazel eyes pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace POV<strong>

I stared at Kix. "She's here? On the Resolute?" My voice squeaked, and I paused.

Kix's amber eyes softened, as he looked down at me. "Yes, Kaitlyn is here. She's…she's down in the brig. General Skywalker is there."

I looked down at the tarnished steel medbay floor. In the brig? But that would only happen if they thought that she was…an enemy. "So they think she truly is evil."

Kix pulled me into a hug, and murmured, "You saw what she did to Ventress. But if you ask me, I don't think she turned. She can't be evil."

I pulled back just a bit, and stared at him. "I'm delighted that you're saying that, but what makes you think that?"

"On Ryloth, there was a small girl, maybe 10 years old, with her, hanging onto her back. They appeared during a fight with the gutkurrs. Kaitlyn helped fight them off, and when the battle was over, and Obi-wan confronted her, she gave the girl one of her sabers, and yelled for her to run. Then she faced Obi-wan. Also, when Cody gave the order to fire on her with stunner rounds, she didn't try to attack the clones. The little girl came back, too. She wouldn't leave Kaitlyn."

"To make the little girl stay with her, you're right, she couldn't have been truly evil."

Kix smiled at me, his eyes lightening. "And she brought back five men from the 501st. She saved them from the Seps. A Sith would just have left them."

I nodded, and leaned into Kix's muscular chest. I could feel his deep, slow heartbeat even through the battered armor he wore. His arms tightened around me, and I sighed, wishing life could always be like this. Peaceful. There was no battles going on right now, and we wouldn't be fighting for a while.

"Kix? Grace?" A clone's voice rang through the silent empty medbay, and we let go, and faced Fives. His eyes were dark, and he seemed older. He had been hit hardest by Kaitlyn's turn. He frowned at us, jealousy obvious in his amber gaze, and he growled, "General Skywalker wants us down in the brig."

"Why?" I frowned at Fives sympathetically.

"I don't know." He frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Darth Likala POV<strong>

"Control, Skywalker. He's…he's controlling me; he's in my head. Skywalker, get him out of my head, please." I broke. I was safe nowhere, not even in my head.

"He…he made me turn. He made me hurt her; he wanted a new and more powerful apprentice. I was already broken inside, it was easy for him."

Skywalker's expression turned to one of horror, and he knelt down next to the energy field. His eyes unfocused, and I felt a presence nudge my mind. I let my barriers down, and instantly recoiled.

The light burned. It hurt the darkness of my mind. It had some darkness in it, mottling it, but there was so much light, and compassion…It burned, and I screamed. I slammed my body into the wall, with a thud. I lashed my head, and struck out blindly at the wall, and the force field.

I heard voices, yelling, and furious shouts. And then the light withdrew. I hissed, pushed my self up, hanging my head. Tears and sweat mingled, as I leaned over, catching my breath.

I stared at Skywalker, feeling the remorse and regret flooding from him. My sides heaved, "It…it wasn't your fault. The…light…the light burned. There was darkness, and when the light came… It hurt. It hurt bad."

I felt arms around me, and saw Tana. I frowned at her, "Little one, I told you to run. You shouldn't be here."

Her jaw clenched, and she growled, "You rescued me, and you were kind to me. I'm not leavin'."

I sighed. I heard footsteps. General Kenobi, Grace, Kix, and Fives stood near Ashoka. Fives was staring at me, anguish and pain in his expression. Grace just looked worried. Kix was watching me with a medic's eye, looking for any outward injury. I had plenty. I had forgotten my wounds, and slamming myself into the wall had definitely aggravated it. Ashoka came running up, "Master, I felt pain, so much pain, through the Force."

"That would have been me." I dragged my battered body up to a standing position.

She turned to me, blue eyes wide, "What happened?"

I sighed, "Dooku happened. And I slammed myself into a wall. That didn't help, cause I'm sure I have a couple broken ribs."

"But Dooku's not here."

"Naïve. He's here." I rubbed my head. I was going to have a huge headache later.

"In your head but how…oh. That's not good." Her blue eyes widened in fear, and the captain stepped closer to her. Protecting her from a threat. From me.

"Bloody Sith. No, it's not good. God, no place is safe for me, not even my blasted mind. Because it's quite shattered. The Republic obviously won't trust me, and I'm not going to the Seps. You might as well shoot me now, save yourself the trouble." I looked down, and met Tana's wide eyes. "And get Tana out of here. She shouldn't see anyone in my condition, and I know I'm a threat." Everyone's eyes widened, and I turned away, and sat down.

"But…Likala! You promised! You promised you would protect me! How can you do that if you're not with me?" Tan glared at me, and I sighed. I turned around and walked over to the small girl.

I bent down to her level, and said quietly, "Dooku is in my head little one. He's controlling me. Once he finds out I'm here, he'll probably try and use me to hurt the people here, including here. And I am protecting you. Right now, I'm a very grave threat. The Jedi will take good care of you, I promise. Go, Tana."

She nodded, a single tear forming around her eye. The force field disappeared, and Grace walked into the cell. Kix took a step forwards, and stopped. Grace nodded at Tana and then took a step towards me. I backed away with a hiss.

"Kaitlyn this isn't you." Grace fixed her blue gaze on me. An ocean of calm hid in her eyes, and I looked away.

"Damn right it isn't. When you're shattered, it's impossible to put the pieces back together in exactly the same way. Grace, I'm broken. There's nothing left of Kaitlyn to save. The Jedi aren't going to able to use their force abilities to save me, Skywalker already tried. I screamed. I screamed, I slammed my self into a wall. They can't help me. No one can."

Grace stared at me, tears forming in her blue eyes, but then she dipped her head. I snarled, "Get out." Kix stepped forwards, and down into the cell, protectively.

Grace held Tana's hand, and stepped out of cell, Kix behind them. The others left. Fives let out a shaky breath, and sat down next to my cell. I turned away.

Who could help me? Who would?

* * *

><p><strong>Fives POV<strong>

Oh hell. This is absolutely great. Grace led Tana away, Kix watching protectively. Kaitlyn looked like a prisoner. A prisoner that knew they were going to stand in front of the firing squad. I hated this. I hated Dooku. Kaitlyn had so much life in her. And he had stolen it away, and he had taken her sanity.

When she was recovering, and we had just arrived, Skywalker had told us that her mind was storming. Flashes of Dark and Light. But none of it was making sense. He said he could catch rambled thoughts. He had pretty much told us she was gone.

I watched quietly. I saw her slip into sleep.

"I'm sorry Fives." The general's voice startled me, and I turned to see him, Rex and Commander Cody.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was a rasp, heavy with pain, and it shook with the burden.

"I had an idea. Jedi can get into dreams of a Sith. It won't hurt her. I was going to have Rex and Cody with me." He slapped the two on the back and continued, "They're mentally disciplined, so it should work. I could bring you, if you wanted."

I went silent, thinking. Then I nodded. Skywalker sat down next to me, and Rex and Cody did the same.

Our eyes closed, and then we were in her dreams.

They were a battlefield_. I saw a strange tan vehicle, with a weapon on top. _Skywalker's voice sounded, "A flashback. This is a memory."

_We looked harder, and out of the dust, we could finally see our bodies. We saw four soldiers wearing some sort of armor. It blended in with the surrounding landscape, making them harder to see. A couple of others, wearing what looked like robes, and wearing cloth covering their faces, were firing at the men, and a lone woman. I hissed. The woman started forwards, taking out the hostiles with two twin blasters. With each shot, one fell, but most were just injured. Despite chest wounds, and arm wounds, they continued fighting. There was about ten of them, to the four in the camouflage. When there was only two left, they retreated, beating a hasty retreat._

_One of the men yelled, "Sarge! We're done here!"_

_The women nodded, and came out of cover. Then one looked at the other three. _

_Two words were spoken. "I'm sorry."_

_An explosion blew up the vehicle, flipping it over. More of the hostiles arrived, and they dragged off the women. The man who had spoken nodded at them in greeting. He was a traitor._

The image blurred and disappeared,_ to reveal a girl with her brother laughing, watching something on the screen. Then the girl shushed him, "Quiet! This is the saddest part!"_

_We looked on the primitive screen, and saw a lava planet. Two ARCs stood, arguing. One had a distinctive handprint on his chest armor. Then he grabbed a yellow shield, and ran towards a shuttle. The image flashed to a droid on a turret. It shot, the blasts following the ARC. And then it hit the shuttle. The ARC was on the ramp when it exploded. The screen then showed the other ARC, yelling, "Echo!"_

_It then showed a man who was obviously General Kenobi, saying, "We have to go, now" The people onscreen ran, and the image dipped down to reveal a blackened and burned helmet. The other ARC was the last to leave, reaching out a hand, and then turning to retreat with the others._

"_So Echo dies. Yeah, sad. You've watched this a million times. It's not real anyways, Katie." The boy turned blue stormy eyes on the girl, who seemed to be his sister._

"_Oh, shut up, Alex." The girl glared at the boy. _We exchanged looks, and then I stepped forwards. They didn't see me.

General Skywalker looked at me, "They can't see us."

I nodded, and the scene blurred again. They were watching on a larger screen this time, and the image was much more real.

_The kids looked older. Alex glared at his sister, and argued, "Kaitlyn! The clones, in the end, were pretty much flesh-droids! They followed the order, and it brought down the Republic. They shot their commanding officers in the back. Heh, what was the last thing Kenobi's commander said to him? Or, one of the last things?" _Rex, Cody and I exchanged startled glances, before turning back to the argument.

_The girl glared back, "I know, I know. The last thing he said was, oh by the way, I think you'll be needing this."_

"_Conversation before that?"_

"_That was just irony put in. Part of the movie" The girl looked anxious. _Cody was staring.

"_So what was it?"_

"_He said, Oh come on. When have I ever let you down?"_

"_Yeah, I think I won this argument. Because he shot his general with a tank. A tank. They looked like they were friends, but as soon as the order went out, he turned on his general." Alex looked smug_, and we all looked at Cody. He was pale. His head drooped, misery flowing off him. He turned his gaze back to the scene, eyes filled with shame and confusion.

_The girl straightened. "Still, you can't retort that your favorite character was any better, can you?"_

_Alex scowled. "He balanced the Force. He was cool."_

"_Hah! I win the argument already, and you know it. If not for your favorite character, the Empire never would have risen, and the Jedi order would've survived, and the order never would have been given. And he was a Sith!"_

"So who was it," Rex asked. We all shrugged, although General Skywalker looked nervous.

_Alex glared at Kaitlyn, "He won a bunch of battles, and he was a good general."_

"_That the only good thing for him? Listen, Skywalker was an idiot, and he never should have been trained. Besides, he lost a lot of soldiers in his battles. And he led the raid on the temple."_

"_Along with the 501st! The clones killed more Jedi than Skywalker! And he wasn't Skywalker then, but Vader!"_

"_He was still an idiot. Anyways, at least I know some clones disobeyed the order."_

"_You just hope that they disobeyed. You have no proof. Rex was probably dead by the time the war ended."_

I noticed wryly the captain didn't look very happy about the boy's last comment.

_The girl shook her head, "He survived Teth. Ventress. And remember with Krell? The Umbara episodes? I think he refused to follow the order. He couldn't kill Krell, even though Krell turned the 501st and the 212th on each other, like throwing a bone into the middle of a pack of starved wolves. Krell almost executed Fives and Jesse for what? Saving lives? The destroyed the supply ship! Anyways, he survived both Krell and Teth. Rex wasn't at the temple, but I don't think he would have turned on the Jedi. He couldn't even shoot Krell. Dogma did. A rule-follower."_

"_Oh come on, really? You support the clones way too much."_

"_They're soldiers."_

"_You want to join the army, don't you?_

"_Yep. And if Skywalker hadn't cut off Windu's hand, and allowed Palpatine to electrocute him, and throw him out the window, Order 66 wouldn't have gone out."_

"_He was trying to save his wife!" Alex glared at Kaitlyn. _

My brothers and me turned to Skywalker. He looked at us, and muttered, "I can explain…"

"_Yeah, but she dies anyways. In fact, he was the one that killed her. And 20 years later, the genius cuts off his son's hand, and then asks him to join him in the Dark Side? He learned absolutely nothing about negotiating from Kenobi." Kaitlyn's lips quirked upwards in a smirk._

_Alex glared, "He tried to kill Kenobi. He probably tried to forget it all"_

"_He did kill Kenobi, genius? Remember? On the Death Star?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_Genius."_

_Suddenly Kaitlyn let out a chuckle, "You know, If Anakin was on Utapau, Kenobi would have died there, probably, between Cody and the 212th, and Vader. Vader was a jerk. I know like four Jedi that survived the war, and he was the cause of death for three of them, if indirectly. Kenobi—he killed. Shaak Ti—sent his apprentice to kill. Ferus Olin—he stabbed him in the heart."_

The dream blurred into darkness, And General Skywalker faced us. "This is…scary. We need to find out what she knows, now, and how to stop it."

Cody nodded, "I agree. What would make me turn on Kenobi? He...He's like a father to me. She mentioned an Order 66, but the only person who can give that order is the Chancellor. And General Skywalker? What's this about a wife?"

The general sighed, "I wondered if that would come up. You three cannot tell anyone. I'd be expelled from the Jedi Order. I'm married."

Rex broke in with a smirk, "The senator?"

"Yes. And you're just happy because it sounds like you don't kill any Jedi, and you stay a good person."

"Well, yeah."

"Fives? You okay?" Fives looked up to see his general looking at him worriedly.

"No, I'm not. I just watched Echo get killed, Now my General says he's married, to a politician no less, and Kaitlyn is pretty much gone."

The world blurred around them again, and this time, _he saw a shadowy world on the screen. A base. A besalisk Jedi stood in the tower. Rex was talking to him. The armor was different. He heard the Jedi order his immediate execution. Rex then appeared in a prison. He heard Rex promise him that he wouldn't let Krell get away with it._

It scared him. What had he done?

_He heard himself beg, no, plea for his life. He heard the clone called Dogma give the order. He saw the executioners fire. Kix was with them. He didn't recognize the other clones. Then he saw the smoking holes in the metal. The image lowered to show him and Jesse blinking. Dogma yelled at the clones, telling them they had to go through with it. Rex had retorted, saying good luck finding some one who will. And then he saw the battle._

_He saw brothers killing brothers. He was glad. He was glad he was locked up. He had not killed brothers._

_He watched as Waxer died._

The image blurred, and he was glad.

_A young girl, standing over a scrawny kid, protecting him from a bigger guy. She glared at him, telling him to pick on someone his own size. They fought, and she got behind him, and hit the back of his knees. He fell, and she dug her knee into his back, and twisted his arm behind him. _

The image blurred again. He hoped it would end. He wished he had never agreed to come into Kaitlyn's dreams. His two brothers, standing to his left, looked as though they thought the same.

_He saw Kaitlyn arguing with Alex. They were adults. She stormed off, and she was in a base, talking to her CO. She wanted on another tour._

The image blurred yet again.

_Kaitlyn was younger; she was looking at a man worriedly. Then he glared at her._

_She asked him what was wrong. He told her that being in Iraq was a rush of adrenaline. Then he told her that coming home to her was like hitting the ground. He pulled a ring off his finger and dropped it._

Fives couldn't understand why anyone would say that to Kaitlyn, or why anyone could do anything like that to her. But it explained a lot. He fought down the urge to walk into her memory and punch the man senseless.

_Kaitlyn fell to her knees. She wailed. She watched a movie. It was the one that had been in on of the first memories. He saw the two starfighters above Coruscant. And then they saw the battle. They saw their general._

_He was laughing, and made a remark about this is where the fun begins. Kaitlyn frowned, and skipped ahead. They saw the senator run out onto a lava planet. They watched, as Anakin appeared. They watched as he spoke, power-hungry. Then they watched, as he choked her. And the senator fell. Kaitlyn scowled, and turned it off._

"_Men." She growled. She stood up, and paced. She lashed out. A vase shattered._

Her dreams became darkness again. And then we saw her. Lightening flickered through her figure. She shook her head, and said sadly, "You should not have come. You are lucky to have seen what you seen. I have much worse memories."

"I did not tell you things for a reason. I guess, I should be happy though. My memories showed only the Clone Wars. Not the Empire. Not what I read. Not what the stormtroopers did. Not what Vader did to his son. Not Fett or Solo."

She chuckled darkly, "Sometimes, I wonder why I'm not dead yet. The world has plans for me. And you. You have seen what happens. Will you try to avoid it? I would hate to live under the Empire. Anakin, the Dark Side offers you nothing. It will not save your wife. She only dies because she loses the will to live. If you had never turned, that will would never have been lost." She held his blue gaze for a little bit, but then turned to the wary commander.

"Cody. Think before you carry out orders. Some should be followed. Some shouldn't. Order 66 brought the fall of both the Jedi and the Republic." Darkness shadowed her face, but then she smiled and continued, "You are a good commander. You would have made a good Marine."

"Rex. I don't know if I even need to tell you anything. Hmm. Forgive. Do not, however, forget. And don't ignore what's right in front of you." She nodded at him.

Kaitlyn turned to me. "Fives. People die all the time. Echo, however, you can save. That was Lola Sayu. The Citadel. Let him come, but do not, under any circumstances, let him try and retake the ship. Death is natural, and we wouldn't have life without. Don't mourn, for the dead feel no pain, and they know no hurt."

"Rex, Fives, Anakin. I would advise you to not let Krell take command over the 501st." She gave a wry smile.

Sadness shadowed her face, and she looked at us. "Dooku will try and use me to hurt you all. I would suggest not leaving clones to guard me. They are susceptible to mind tricks. Make sure Tana stays out of my way, when, not if, this happens."

The Darkness hissed around us, and then Dooku appeared. I snarled. He had brought Kaitlyn to this. He raised an eyebrow. "Skywalker. You and your flash-droids are interfering with my apprentice."

He looked at Kaitlyn's shadowy form, and raised his hand. Blue lightening shot out, and hit her. She grunted, and staggered. She then hissed, her eyes starting to burn yellow again. Not again…She seemed healed, what happens if she falls again?

The world blurred, and then we were in the medbay. Ashoka was standing over Rex, shaking him, and Kenobi was watching his former padawan and his commander nervously, standing in between their beds. I looked to my right, and saw no one. Figures. I looked to my left, and saw Echo. He smacked my shoulder. "What happened to you all?"

"Nothing." General Skywalker sat up. Then hissed. "Master Luminara. Padawan Offee. What exactly are you doing here?"

The two miralians were standing near Kenobi. The padawan was helping Cody sit up. He frowned slightly, and sat up. He shook his head groggily. I pulled myself up, and stared around. Commander Gree stood there. General Kenobi frowned at General Skywalker.

He gasped as realization hit him. "Anakin Skywalker that was a stupid thing to do! You went into her dreams! What did you see?"

The younger general winced sheepishly, "The future, Obi-wan. The future. The Dark Side does indeed cloud everything."

"What do you mean?" Kenobi frowned, at the general, then turned to his commander. He frowned when Cody wouldn't meet his gaze. Rex just frowned at him, and I hung my head.

A clone ran in, panting. He caught his breath, and then spoke, "Generals! She…she…she's awake."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Time Lapse~~ Darth Likala POV<strong>

The three generals stood by the entrance to my cell, along with Ashoka, Barriss, Gree, Cody, and Rex. Anakin was the first to speak, saying, "Explain. Explain what you saw. Explain the order. We need to know how to stop this."

"You shouldn't have entered my dreams, Skywalker."

"That doesn't tell me anything." He growled, no doubt worried about what he saw about Padmé.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Skywalker. Telling the future always makes things worse. You learn that on Mortis."

"Tell us—wait, what? Mortis?" The Jedi all exchanged bewildered looks. Gree looked at the clones watching, and gestured for a data pad.

After a minute, he looked up and said, "Mortis, whatever it is, doesn't exist. I've never heard of it."

I smirked, "It's a Force planet. Home of the Father, Daughter and Son. The Father represents Balance, the Daughter Light, and the Son Darkness. You wouldn't have heard of it. But time will tell, not I."

"Look Kaitlyn, we know what we heard, we know what we watched."

I cut him off angrily, "Then act on it, Skywalker! I don't have all the answers, but you're acting like I do!"

Kenobi stepped forwards, "Whatever it is, it's affecting our battle-readiness. My own commander can barely look me in the eye. I would like to know what he saw. If we're not battle-ready, more men will die then necessary."

I took a deep breath, and replied, "You do not know what I know, nor do you know the life I have lived. I will deal. My advice is this: Stick with the light side of the force and none of it happens. So much of what happens deals with," I paused, and spat, "The Chosen One. His choices and actions, which I cannot control. So leave. Leave me alone, and do not return."

The commanders and generals padded out of the room, after realizing I would say no more. Grace still stood. She looked at me with pity, and murmured, "This is bringing up old wounds, isn't it? What did they see? 66?"

I nodded, and whispered, "That's not the real wound."

Grace covered her mouth, and gasped, "They saw Ryan. This is an old scar, Kaitlyn, I thought you were over this all."

"I'm not, obviously. All of this is bring up old wounds. I've been shattered, too many times."

"Oh, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, you may still be shattered, but there is one willing to help put you back together."

I looked up in confusion, "But who? I'm shattered, who would love me? Who would care enough? You and Kix obviously have something, because I've seen the way he looks at you, but who could love me the way Kix loves you?"

Grace rolled her aqua eyes, and ran a hand through her short pixie-cut blond hair, and growled, "Isn't it obvious? Fives. When you turned, he was so upset; he just sat there on his bunk. He didn't move, for hours, and when he did, it looked like one breath would shove him over. I cried, I sobbed, but he was…beyond tears."

Grace took a deep breath and crouched, "Kaitlyn, I know after Ryan, you're afraid to love, but this time you have a knight, a knight in shining blue armor, to save you from your demons."

I hung my head and whispered, "I know, Grace, but I can't love. Not anymore. I could once, but not now."

Grace smiled, and replied, "You can always relearn." She stood up, and walked off, leaving me with my broken mind.

Could I?

I though of Fives, and smiled. I can.

The yellow tinge in my eyes disappeared. But it would be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tana POV<strong>

Tana sat angrily in the medbay, waiting for Grace to come back. Kix, the clone, sat down on the hospital bed next to mine. I scowled at him, but he just chuckled.

I looked down, only to hear him speak, "Relax kid, it's gonna be okay."

I just nodded. Suddenly I looked at him and asked, "They said she was being controlled by Dooku. Couldn't they just break the connection?" I thought back to the dark tendrils, when I had broken one, on Ryloth. "I've done it before. Just once though. I was in her mind. There was like dark tendrils connecting her mind and something else's. I snapped one, and her eyes turned greener. Do you think that's how Dooku was controlling her?"

The clone stared at me, tilting his head just a bit. He frowned, "Kid, you need to talk to the generals. The Jedi couldn't get into her mind; it hurt her too much. But it sounds like you can."

He continued with a smile, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "You can save her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Review, please. I want to know how I did.


	12. Almost Free

**Author's Note: **Big thanks to my reviewers: captainrexbest35, jedi-Padawan14, and G.A.B.S.

Anyways, this is the climax chapter to the Dooku/Mind control arc. It's a biggie.

Ryan, Grace, Tana, and Kaitlyn/Darth Likala all belong to me, along with the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Darth LikalaKaitlyn POV`**

General Skywalker smiled, "We have a way to free you." He put a hand on  
>Tana's shoulder.<p>

I stared at him. Tana closed her eyes, and I felt something in my mind snap. Anger that had been seething inside of me started to leak out and dissipate. "You're not kidding," I decided.

He smiled, and observed quietly, "Your eyes are greener."

"Really. I wonder why. Hazel was my natural eye color." I frowned, suddenly. "Scratch that. It wasn't- my eyes were green. They changed after… After my parent's divorce. I was angry—very angry. Still am."

"Maybe anger that has been building up for a while is going away."

"Probably. But the real change came about 2 years ago."

"Why?" He looked curious, and Tana turned her head to the side. Fives walked up with the Captain and Tano, and he smiled at me gently.

My gaze hardened, and I turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Anakin frowned, "Why not?"

I turned to him and snarled, "You should know, Skywalker. You saw when you invaded my dreams." At his look of confusion, I added furiously, "Don't get it? Well, I don't blame the Jedi in the slightest for warning against attachment."

"Kaitlyn!" Grace stalked up, glaring at me. I focused my anger on her, ignoring Anakin's shocked look, and Fives' expression of misery. She continued, "They deserve to know. If you won't tell them, I will. Dammit, Kaitlyn. I thought you were bloody over this. Didn't you tell me a soldier is shaped by their scars, but not influenced by them?"

I hung my head, and rasped, "I'm sorry, Grace."

I heard the force field recede, and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Trust Katie. Trust that it won't happen again." I pulled away, but Grace pulled me into a hug. I heard her speak, "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You are with friends, Katie. Quit living just to survive. What is the point of living if you can't feel alive?"

I mock-groaned, "Don't steal double o seven quotes Grace. And I'm not afraid."

Grace just chuckled, "You are Kaitlyn, whether you want to admit it or not. You're shaking, and I know you well enough by now. You acted like this when you ran to my house that night, so long ago. You acted like this when Ryan left you. Kaitlyn, you an forget your past here. You don't have to be afraid."

Grace continued, smiling sadly, "And our heroes often are the ones that fear the most. Your wounds make you strong."

Anakin gestured to the others, and they walked off, leaving us to our talk in privacy. Kix stayed behind. I hadn't noticed him come up, but he watched Grace carefully.

Grace pulled back, and sat next to me as I leaned up against the steel wall. Steel, steel and steel. There seemed to be nothing else. Grace looked at me, "What's bothering you?"

I tapped my watch. "Two year anniversary. And I might as well say. I'm jealous. Love at first sight was a fairy tale thing, just like true love. But you and Kix seem to have it. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. And your eyes. Ryan looked at me with love, for a while, but never like that."

Grace's face fell, and she looked down, "Anniversary. Right. God, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She scrutinized me, and asked, "Is me being with Kix hurting you?"

I smirked, "No. I'm happy for you. Really happy for you. Seriously. I don't think Kix would ever leave you. And I'm glad that you will never know that sort of pain. And these sappy conversations are not something I'm good at, by the way."

Grace just smiled, "You do fine."

"Mmm. God, I hate him. What did I do? All I did was love and care, and he left. Why?" My voice cracked and I looked down.

"You didn't do anything. Kaitlyn, the war changed him. Just like it changed you."

"It changed me?"

"You came back harder, fiercer. But calmer.

"Calmer?"

"Your anger had found an outlet. When you came back from a tour, you were happier, less apt to explode, and lose your temper."

"Really." I frowned questioningly at my friend.

"Being a soldier healed you, on the inside. You found comrades, friends that would never betray you. It helped you."

"You observe a lot."

"I'm a doctor."

I chuckled, "Alright. I'll give you that. Bring Tana in, I'd like to be free from Dooku."

Grace stood up, slightly unsteady, and she nodded at Kix, who hit the button. She walked out, and a couple minutes later, Tana returned.

She closed her eyes, and I opened my mind, giving her full access. I felt tendrils snap, and darkness cleared. I growled, "Skywalker, try now."

The Jedi nodded, and brought his full mental force into my mind. It stung, just a little bit, but it wasn't the wrenching agony that had come earlier. The darkness is definitely disappearing.

In my mind, I could feel one dark tendril. Thick, and strong, like a cable, it wasn't breaking like the others had under Skywalker and Tana's combined strength.

Fives put his hand on Skywalker's shoulder, and Skywalker's presence retreated from my mind, only to return with another conscience. Fives.

The tendril stretched, and it started to break.

A klaxon alarm rang through the ship, disturbing our concentration. Tana, Anakin, and Fives disappeared from my mind.

"Osik!" Fives exclaimed angrily.

Skywalker scowled, "We almost had it." He activated his commlink, and growled, "Obi-wan, what is going on?"

"We're under attack by separatists. Three ships. They've launched boarding craft, and I can feel Dooku among them."

We exchanged looks as Obi-wan continued, a hint of anger creeping into his voice, "He's coming for his new apprentice."

"I'm nobody's apprentice," I snarled. I heard a distant crash. The lift arrived, and a bunch of commandos sprang out, killing the clones, and capturing Fives and Tana. General Skywalker was thrown to the side by a powerful Force push, where he lay knocked out.

The shield to my door sprang out. I faced Dooku angrily, and let out a feral snarl. He held Fives in a Force choke, and smiled, "You might as well come with me."

"I won't"

Fives gasped, "Kaitlyn, don't!"

Dooku let Fives go, and held his lightsaber to Fives' throat. I pulled Skywalker's saber to me, and ignited it, pointing the aqua blade at Dooku.

"Likala, you are making a poor decision. Kneel before your new master." When I didn't, he growled, "Kneel."

I hissed, "I won't kneel to a coward, much less a coward who hides behind a brave soldier."

"You are a Sith, and an apprentice. Kneel or he dies."

Despair cut through me. I couldn't, wouldn't let him kill Fives. I pushed Dooku away, and slammed him into a wall.

"You forget where I am from. I've dealt with hostage situations before. I'm a soldier, not a Sith. And you call me Kaitlyn."

"And above all, I'm a Marine, and American. My ancestors fought, over 200 years ago, so that we could have freedom. The first Marines were trained in that war, and the first marines died in that war. They did not die so I could live today and stand by and watch you destroy a galaxy, _Tyranus._" I snarled at him, fury blinding me, to the way he was watching Fives.

Dooku froze, "What did you call me?"

"Tyranus. I quote, 'I was recruited by a man called Tyranus, on one of the moons of Bogden' by Jango Fett, right. Why did you choose Fett to be the template for the clone army? Possibly because he was already a Jedi-killer? Because he was Mandalorian? Why Tyranus? I know, Dooku. I know who you are, and who your master is."

Dooku let out a snarl, and hit me with Force lightening. I recovered in time to see him drive his saber into Fives' stomach.

Fives let out a gasp, and the world seemed to slow, as he hit the floor, a red circle burning in his armor, and the smell of burnt flesh rose from the wound. He curled around the wound, and Dooku Force pushed him into the wall.

I snarled, and reignited the blue saber, which had shut off without me noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh yes, a cliffhanger.

Y'all probably want to kill me. I'll do my best to update fast.

Review!


	13. In The End

**Author's Note: **Did you guys really think I was going to kill Fives? A stomach wound generally isn't fatal. That I know of.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Tana, Grace, and Kaitlyn belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fives POV<strong>

White hot pain exploded in my gut as I fell. I saw Kaitlyn's expression turn to horror, and then to pure rage. She reignited her saber and leaped at Dooku. She pinned him to the wall with the Force, and jammed my General's saber into the Sith lord's heart, killing him instantly.

She let his body drop, and ran over to me, but my eyes were already closing.

The world faded into darkness, and the last thing I knew, Kaitlyn was leaning over me, and begging me not to die. And she told me she loved me.

My last thought as I drifted into darkness was _I love you, too._

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

No! Fives! I ran over to him, and cradled his head in my lap

"Fives! Wake up! You have to wake up! We need you!_ I_ need you! Fives? Fives!"

My voice dropped to a whisper, "Fives, I love you. I'm an idiot, I should've realized it sooner. God, I love you Fives. Stay with me."

The force flowed through me, and I put my hand on his wound, sensing the melted body suit and armor, and the cauterized blood vessels. I willed his body to repair itself, and it responded. I watched as the wound closed, and became a small circular scar. I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up, Fives. Please. I love you, stay with me."

His amber eyes struggled to open, and he murmured, "I told you I'd always be there, Kait'_ika._ Soldiers don't break promises."

"Oh Fives. Don't scare me like that." I leaned over him, and kissed him.

He looked amused, and said, "You were the Sith for a while, not me. That's scary. The little scratch I got? I was fine." I rolled my eyes.

Kenobi ran in, clearly expecting a fight. His eyes turned to me in surprise as he saw me with Fives' head in my lap. He looked around, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Dooku's crumpled body at the bottom of the wall.

I heard a groan, and saw General Skywalker waking up. He jumped up, and wobbled, but he growled, "Where is Dooku?"

I wordlessly pointed, but then added, "Thanks for letting me borrow your saber, Skywalker. He's dead, anyways."

The young general's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "You killed him?"

I said simply, "He hurt Fives."

Anakin smiled knowingly, and chuckled, "I thought so. Dooku, wow."

He took his saber back from me, and looked at it. He then pulled Dooku's saber to him, and handed it to me. "You deserve this."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Time Lapse~~ Kaitlyn POV<strong>

Grace gave me a big hug, and all the troopers gave me thumbs up, as I walked through the halls of the cruiser. I had Ventress' sabers back on my belt, along with Dooku's. The Council had told me to keep them, and I had been assigned to Obi-wan as his apprentice.

We had also been given an assignment. Intel reported that Grievous had been spotted in a far off system, where we hadn't really explored. We were heading to find him with the 501st.

I was trying to get used to the fact that the 212th was now my legion, not the 501st, but they weren't that different. Not like the 41st and 666th. Those two were the opposite ends of the spectrum.

A weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I felt happier than I had been…in a very long time.

I walked over to the observation window, staring at the _Resolute_'s silhouette against the streaks of light. Fives was aboard the _Resolute_.

Kenobi, Cody and I were aboard the _Negotiator_, Kenobi's flagship. I wondered quietly what planet it was.

"Padawan Winter." Speak of the devil.

"Master Kenobi" I turned to see my new master standing behind me, along with the commander. "Commander Cody," I added.

The commander nodded at me. We were equally ranked now, because of me becoming a padawan. I fingered the braid that now hung behind my right ear nervously.

The ginger-haired Jedi Master announced, "We'll be arriving in three hours. We should discuss strategy."

"Of course," I murmured, following Kenobi to the briefing room.

We stopped at the hologram projector. Anakin, Ashoka and Rex's figures were already waiting for us. Grace and Kix stepped into the hologram's view and I grinned at my friend.

She grinned back, and nodded at me.

I smiled, to myself.

I was home.

Although, I did wonder how I would change things.

I did know that Palpatine was _numero uno _on my personal hitlist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It's done.

Next goals:

-Finish A Pink Lesson In Humility

-Then start a crossover with NCIS:LA and TCW

All with Fives, Kaitlyn, Grace, Kix, and the rest of the gang.


End file.
